Appearances
by VyeLoyomBrightwarrior
Summary: Belle accidentally finds the mysterious Dark One as a prisoner while she's exploring Gaston's castle. But is he what he appears to be?
1. Finding the Dark One

**So, if you're reading my others stories this is an idea that has distracted me from those. It just kind of took over so I wrote it. I hope you guys enjoy it and please tell me what you think!**

* * *

Belle sighs as she is finally left alone in the guest room of the LaFleur castle. The last thing she had wanted to do was come here. She hates spending time with King Gaston. He's selfish, rude, arrogant, and unfortunately seems to want to make her his wife. On top of all that, her father thinks it would be a good idea for her to marry him. She wishes this trip was over already, but they just got here and there is no telling how long she'll have to stay.

Belle decides it's high time she stops moping so she starts unpacking her bags. Soon she has everything where it should be, everything except her books. There isn't an empty book shelf in here and that disappoints her. Of course, most people don't bring tons of books everywhere they go, but Belle still wishes they would have some place in here for her to put her stuff. She supposes she could just stack everything on the desk, but she had kind of wanted to be able to use the desk. She'll just have to stack them all in the corner for now.

Just as she's finishing piling up her books she hears a knock at the door. "Come in," she calls, straitening as her father opens to door.

"I really wish that you'd let the servants help with stuff like this," he says when he sees what she's been doing. Belle sighs. This is a well-rehearsed conversation and she really doesn't want to go through it again. Her dad must have similar thoughts, because he luckily changes the topic. "They weren't expecting us to get here early so I wanted to tell you that you can relax until dinner," he informs her. Belle knows most parents would have just sent a guard to tell her that. It makes her happy that she and her father have such a close relationship even though her odd behavior confuses him most of the time.

"This is the first time I've visited Gaston's castle instead of him visiting ours. I was actually going to explore," she informs her dad. He chuckles.

"I knew it was either that or reading. Just make sure you're in time for dinner and dressed appropriately," he tells her. Right now she's wearing a traveling dress and she knows Gaston would probably take offence if she showed up to dinner in it. Okay, he wouldn't. He doesn't really seem to care what she wears except that he thinks everything too modest for her. But the other nobles would take offence, and Belle doesn't want to make enemies unnecessarily.

"Of course," she says as she moves past him. "I'll see you at dinner."

"See you then Belle," he says, walking back towards his room. Now Belle is left alone to look all over the castle. She's walking down the hallway when she hears voices. It's Gaston and some of his friends, from the sound of it. She really doesn't want to run into him just yet, especially if he's with his friends. He tends to brag more than normal when other men his age are around. So, she ducks down a servant's hallway instead. Her dad would probably be annoyed if he figured out that she was exploring servant hallways, but she always found them more interesting than normal hallways. She takes random turns until she realizes that she has gone down more stairs then she intended and she hasn't crossed any other hallways in a while. Just then she comes to the end of the hallway. She's about to head back when she hears a man sobbing. So she does what any curious person would do; she peeks out of the door at the end of the hall.

She instantly realizes that she has accidently made her way to the prison, but this is no ordinary prison. This is only one small room and there is only one man inside. He's chained hanging from the wall, his long hair falling forward and covering his face. That's about all she can make out; the only light is coming from behind her in the hallway. Her shadow is blocking him from most of the light. He stops crying the minute she opens the door, and she realizes that he must have heard it open. "Hello," she says cautiously. She's not sure why he's down here, but they must think him extremely dangerous to keep him alone and chained to the wall like this. He looks up when she speaks.

"Who's there?" the question comes. Belle isn't sure how much she should tell this man.

"My name is Lacey," she says, using her maid's name instead of her own. "Who are you?" she questions curiously. The man gives off a rather high pitched and spooky giggle, making her take a step back. Now she's beginning to think the man is crazy.

"Who? I'm not a who," he informs her in a high pitched voice to match the laugh. "I'm a what." She can't help but wonder as to why he only started using this voice now instead of when he asked his first question. Maybe he's hiding something.

"You look human to me," she tells him. That just elicits another laugh.

"Are you proposing that you can see me clearly in this lighting, dearie?" he questions. "Because I highly doubt that."

Naturally, curiosity gets the better of her. "I'll be right back," she informs him as she steps out into the hallway to get a torch. She has the urge to tell him to wait right there, but that would be stupid since he can't move. Instead, she just hurriedly grabs a torch and makes her way back into the room. When the light illuminates him, she's in shock. His skin looks rough and golden, his teeth are pointy and rotting, and his eyes are large and reptilian. She gasps and takes a step back, almost dropping the torch. He giggles again. Half of her wants to run out of the room in terror but the other half is extremely curious. So she takes a step closer. He gives her a look that shows he clearly hadn't expected that. "Okay, then what are you?" she asks, amending her question from earlier.

"A beast!" he exclaims gleefully, obviously trying to intimidate her. Well, she won't have it.

"Don't you have a name?" she questions. Even if he isn't human, she refuses to call him beast.

"Haven't put everything together yet?" he questions. She racks her brain, trying to figure out what he's talking about. "I'm the Dark One." She stares in horror. She's heard all about the murderous evil Dark One, but she had thought he'd died years ago.

"But… but everyone's said you died," she tells him.

"Sorry dearie, but it looks like the world's not that lucky," he tells her, an evil smirk on his face.

"Gaston's father said…" she protests weakly. Not that she should even be trying; how can you tell a man that they're really dead when they're looking you right in the eye?

"The king," he interrupts, amusement in his voice. "You really think the king would have killed me? Oh no dearie. He was too power hungry for that, as is his son."

"What do you mean?" Belle asks in confusion. None of this is making any sense.

"Why do you think I'm down here, dearie? To be stored and use whenever the king has need of me," he informs her, a hint of bitterness and anger creeping into his voice.

"But why would the old king have lied about killing you?" Belle asks in confusion.

"The plague twelve years ago," he states matter-of-factly. "Or the fire five years ago."

"You caused those?" Belle questions in shock. "We all thought those were natural disasters!" The high pitched giggle is her only response. It makes sense for the king to keep the fact that he had captured such a powerful being now. He could use the man to wipe out all his enemies and no one would be the wiser. But one thing is still bugging her. "Why do you listen to them? I mean, you're more powerful than them." He contemplates an answer.

"I'd tell you, but it's a rather long story, and you're already late for dinner!" he informs her with glee and yet another giggle. Of course she is going to be late. This is just perfect.

"Bye," she tells him hurriedly before dashing out of the room, making sure to close the door behind her and put the torch in the proper place. She isn't sure how she feels about this man or the fact that he's locked up. It seems like it might be a good thing for him to be locked up seeing as he demonstrated that he doesn't really care about others. But at the same time Gaston and his father only use him to do terrible things. Well, she'll have plenty of time to think on it latter. Right now she has to rush to dinner and hope the reading excuse will work. She knows if Gaston discovers that she knows his secret, things won't go well at all.

* * *

He watches her dash out of the room like she probably should have done the minute she heard him giggle. He hadn't expected anyone to find the secret prison he is in. Gaston keeps it a jealously guarded secret as did his father before him. That girl is the first person besides Gaston that he's seen in years. He frowns, wondering why his scaring off tactics didn't work. The girl was just too nosy and persistent for her own good. If Gaston ever found her down here… well, he doesn't want to think about that.

He closes his eyes, remembering the moment when he could see her face clearly. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't seen a woman in years, but she looked absolutely stunning. It was her bright curious blue eyes that captivated him the most. He is startled when he suddenly realizes that this is the first time in years he has seen the color blue. It's kind of unnerving, but he savors the memory and uses it to enrich the colors of his other memories that had begun to fade with time.

He's thinking about the girl way too much. He knows almost everyone in the world would probably find it creepy, but he can't help it. The only things he has to choose to think about are the girl and his past. His past is too dark and depressing, so he's thinking about Lacey. Or more correctly Not-Lacey. He knew the minute she spoke that name that it wasn't hers. Not that it really matters. He will never see that girl again. And that's good. Because… because she'd get in trouble if Gaston found her down here. Right. Perfectly good reason to snub the first chance at positive human interaction he's had in years. After all, he still remembers how the king had first stripped him of all meaningful relationships. He doesn't want anything like that to ever happen to him again.

* * *

_He ran as fast as he could, glancing back briefly to catch sight of his pursuer. This wasn't good. The guy was gaining rapidly. He couldn't let himself be caught. He had to escape. A grin spread across his face when a plan suddenly popped into his mind. He made it around the corner before leaning against the wall. By the time his pursuer had rounded the bend, he had used his magic so that he was completely camouflaged by the wall._

_"Come on!" the person yelled in frustration as he saw the empty hallway. Rumpelstiltskin snuck up behind the guy before tackling him to the ground, laughing. "No fair!" the boy cried out, giggling as his papa tickled him some. "I'm too old to be tickled," Bae complained._

_"No, I believe twenty is the age limit," he argued back. "Only five more years to go!" he stated gleefully. He son pushed him in mock exasperation and he willingly collapsed flat on his back next to his son._

_"I love you, Papa," Bae stated, causing him to smile over at the boy. _

_"I love you too son," he replied. "More than anything." Father and son shared a knowing glance before the boy snuggled in close to his father. They lay there on the floor of the castle, just relaxing and catching their breath. But that's when everything changed._

_"Papa?" Bae questioned when his dad stiffened. Fear threatened to overwhelm him as he turned to look his son in the eyes._

_"Someone just took my dagger."_

* * *

The minute Belle enters the dining room, all eyes are on her. Most people are giving her disapproving glares, but Gaston just looks glad to see her. She swiftly but gracefully moves to her seat at the head table which is the chair on the left of Gaston. "I apologize for my tardiness," she tells everyone. "I was reading and lost track of the time." Her father frowns at her from the other side of Gaston. He probably remembers that she had said she would go exploring. Gaston, however, takes the bait.

"Well, all that matters is that you're here now," he tells her with way too much syrupy sweetness forced into his words. He is totally trying to flirt, and Belle hates it.

"Anyways," her father says to Gaston, "about that trading problem…" Soon the men are discussing problems in the kingdom, but Belle just lets her mind drift. It immediately wanders back to the Dark One. She's rehearsing how she got to his room so she'll be able to find her way back when she remembers that he had been crying. His crazy laugh and voice had totally made her forget that detail. He is a clever one, trying to make her afraid. But she's no fool; the Dark One isn't as all-powerful as he wants everyone to think.

"We could always make a merger," she hears Gaston say. This causes her to spit out her soup. She instantly covers for the poor manners with a fake cough. "Are you alright?" the king questions.

"I'm fine," she tells him, catching her breath back. Only, she's not fine. She's furious. The king wants to use her as some piece of property to be traded in a business transaction. That is far from fine. Luckily her father glosses over that detail, knowing how she feels about it even if he doesn't understand that, and starts suggesting some other deals, but Belle's anger doesn't abate. Who does that arrogant, selfish jerk think he is? She eats the rest of diner and leaves as soon as it is polite to do so. She's glad her father isn't going to make her marry the man. She can't imagine spending the rest of her life with him. It would be the worst kind of torture imaginable.

* * *

_The guards who captured his dagger dragged him into an ordinate throne room. One guard presented his dagger to the man seated on the throne. "We have the dagger, King Richard," the man stated. The king smiled and took the offered knife. Rumpelstiltskin shuttered as he felt his life shift from one had to the other._

_"Now I control you, Dark One!" the man exclaimed, obviously overjoyed with the newfound power. "I can make you do anything I want you to," he stated. No duh. If the family name had been Vious than the man's parents should have named him Ob. _

_"Sir, there is one more thing," a guard stated. "There was a teenager with the Dark One who claims that the monster his is father." The king frowned and looked down at his prisoner._

_"What did you do to that poor boy?" he asked, sounding angry. Rumpelstiltskin pulled forth his best crazy giggle, causing everyone to take a step back._

_"I killed his parents and took him," he stated in his unnerving high-pitched voice that he almost never used around Bae but always put on for everyone else. He didn't want everyone to know that Bae was really his son. A brainwashed teen was someone everyone could identify with and feel sorry for, but the son of a monster? He wasn't even sure what they would do to him let alone to his son who they would not find useful since he had no magic. It was better if they believed this even if it hurt to say Bae was not his son._

_"Don't worry beast, we'll set that right in due time," the king said, giving him a glare. "Until then, take him too his new chambers. I hope you like them, because you'll be there until the day you die."_

_"I'm immortal," he said with fake glee._

_"Then you'll be in those chambers for all eternity," the king countered before he waved his hands to dismiss him and the guards. Rumpelstiltskin got the feeling that being handed down through this family line forever would be the worst fate anyone could ever experience. He had to figure out how to get his dagger back; the sooner the better._

* * *

Gaston comes in with breakfast. Rumpelstiltskin doesn't even look up. "Let yourself down," he master orders. The chains are instantly unlocked with magic and he lands nimbly on his feet. "Have you learned your lesson?" comes the question.

"Never talk back to the master," he replies with a simple phrase the neither confirms nor denies whether he has indeed learned the lesson. He wishes he could use his high voice to try and intimidate that man, but he's been forbidden to do so.

"Good," the idiot replies. "Now bring your furniture back." He does as he's told, and the chair, table, bed, wardrobe, spinning wheel, and the rest of his few belongings come back in an instant. King Gaston sets his bowl of porridge on the table. "I have a task for you," the man says. This is the first time in ages that the king has required something from him, and the first time ever Gaston has asked for anything. "I want you to make a girl fall in love with me," he states. Rumpelstiltskin can't help the chuckle that escapes from his lips. However, it doesn't make Gaston happy, and the brute slams him back into the wall. "What's so funny?" he hisses. The Dark One realizes he'll have to play this carefully if he wants to avoid punishment.

"Even magic has its limits. It can't bring back the dead or make someone fall in love," he recites the ancient laws. Gaston growls in frustration and let's go of him. He's really tempted to give off a cheeky 'Lady problems?', but common sense and self-preservation instincts cause him to refrain. Maybe he should mention that magic can make someone think they're in love. But no; it's much more fun to see Gaston not get his way.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" he questions.

"I can't break the fundamental rules of magic," he responds. He watches the anger and frustration overtake his boss with no small amount of amusement. He wonders how long it will take his master to come up with a way around this problem. In all honesty, he wouldn't be surprised if the man never did.

"Then what good are you!" the jerk yells. There are plenty of responses to that question, but none of them seem to end with Gaston happy. Besides, it's obvious the question was rhetorical, because Gaston turns away from his prisoner and kicks the table to vent. Rumpelstiltskin just stands and watches the temper tantrum in amusement. "The one thing I want, you can't get me!" The king is glaring at him angrily now, and the Dark One knows some kind of response is required if he doesn't want to be used as a punching bag.

"I apologize, master," he says, forcing as much sincerity into the statement as possible. "If you would like me to make you some more gold or a potion to make you the luckiest man in the world for a few hours…" he suggests, trying to make Gaston see he still has uses so the brute won't consider killing him.

"A luck potion," the king interrupts. "I want that. Then, when I propose to Belle, she'll accept." Rumpelstiltskin holds back the smirk. Yes, the poor girl that had caught Gaston's fancy would probably say yes if he asked after drinking the luck potion. Only, the minute it wore off she would come to her senses and call the whole thing off.

"An excellent idea, your majesty," he lies. Gaston grins. "If you allow me to use the magic required for summoning ingredients and making the potion, I can have it done in three weeks."

"Three weeks?" comes the angry roar he had expected. He does well the refrain from smirking.

"The potion must be made under the light of a full moon," he responds, watching as Gaston seems to calm down a little. He knows he shouldn't be so happy when Gaston gets majorly frustrated as he is always the way the man releases his emotions. However, it's just too fun to see his dimwitted master fail at life.

"I guess I can wait three weeks," the man replies sulkily. He's like a kid reluctantly waiting to have dessert until dinner is over. "You can use magic to get whatever ingredients you need in the meantime." This is much too easy. He can now get whatever ingredients he needs for whatever potion he wants since the fool didn't specify.

"Thank you master," he says, artfully concealing his joy.

"Right, well I have to be going," Gaston tells him. "I have a kingdom to run, you know," he states.

"Yes master," he replies, watching the man leave. He had always suspected getting the younger LaFleur to slip up would be easy, and he was right. Now that the man needs him for something, manipulating him is turning out to be child's play. He goes over to the table, pushing his bowl of gruel off to the side. He has too much planning and potion making to do to think about eating.

* * *

_"Stop!" the loud cry echoed in his ears. He winced and turned around, stopping in the middle of making a potion. "What are you doing!" the man bellows._

_"Making a potion," he was forced to reply truthfully. He'd been so close. If the king had come in just a few minutes later…_

_"How did you get these ingredients?" came the livid reply._

_"Magic," he said in his fake gleeful high pitched voice even though he feels anything but happy. The king looked confused. _

_"But I forbade you to use magic," he stated. Rumpelstiltskin just giggled in response. The man had only forbidden him from using magic to do certain things, not from using it altogether. "How did you do it?"_

_"Weren't you listening," he said, using some of his signature hand moves. "I used magic!"_

_King Richard looked absolutely livid. "Don't fight me, with magic or otherwise," came the harsh voice before the man stepped forward and slammed his fist into his prisoner's gut. Rumpelstiltskin groaned in shock and pain before throwing an invisible shield around himself. He pretended to grunt in pain with the next blow and used magic to make it look like it had found its mark. "Now…" he said, punctuating every word with a blow from his fist and a scream from Rumpelstiltskin, "tell… me… exactly… how… you… got… your… potion… ingredients."_

_"I used magic to teleport them here," the curse forced him to reply. "Your orders weren't specific enough," he revealed. The king grinned in triumph._

_"Good, then I forbid you from using your magic unless I give you permission to do so," the man stated. His protection and illusion spells dropped as he was again forced to comply. "You were faking your injuries!" the man yelled in anger. Fear clawed its way deeper into his heart as he realized this new command would leave him completely defenseless. "Conjure up a whip and a pole to chain you to," the king told him. He was forced to comply. "You will learn to never trick me again."_

* * *

Belle looks both ways down the hallway before slipping out. The last thing she wants to do is run into Gaston. She is still completely livid with him and she doesn't want to make him mad, which she would surly do if she were to talk to him at the moment. After all, they have a treaty they have to keep with the king. Belle shudders to think of what would happen if he got mad and decided to break it, especially now that she knows the Dark One is under his control. Speaking of, that's where she's going now. She's too curious to stay away. She knows what people say about curiosity killing the cat, but that's not all it has done. It's also made invented the wheel and made medical advances. And besides, she's not a cat.

Soon she comes the prison and throws open the door. She's quite surprised to find the room well lit and furniture lining the walls. The Dark One turns from where he's standing at a table. He's holding a knife in one hand and a potion in the other. It's enough to make her instincts scream at her to run and hide, but why listen to them when curiosity is telling her to stay and learn more? "Hello dearie," the man states. "Back so soon?"

"Well, I had to thank you for reminding me about dinner last night," she tells him, trying to keep the fear at bay. He steps closer, studying her. As he does her eyes instantly drop to the knife he's holding. One of his crazy giggles comes out and she can suddenly see her life flashing before her eyes.

"Scared dearie?" he queries, moving his hands in a flamboyant gesture that only draws more attention to the weapon.

"Maybe a little," she admits, forcing herself to look into his eyes instead of at the knife.

"Well you should be," he says in that slightly darker tone he used last night. "Tell you what, give me some of your blood and I won't kill you," he says.

"What?" she asks in shock and horror, stepping away from him. He giggles at her distress.

"I need maiden's blood for a potion," he informs her, his reptilian eyes boring into her.

"What's the potion for?" she questions. She most certainly does not want her blood to be used in some evil scheme that could hurt people.

"You know," he says as he steps closer, setting the potion down. "I could just kill you and take all the blood I want." Fear threatens to overwhelm her before what he said settles in. That seems like the course of action that would bring the Dark One the least amount of trouble.

"Then why don't you?" she asks with curiosity in her voice. He freezes and she can tell he's defiantly not going to kill her.

"The blood has to be given willingly," he admits after a minute, making Belle grin in triumph. "But if you won't give me the blood, you are of no use to me," he tells her, eyes flashing violently.

"Tell me what the potion it will be used for and I'll consider it," she states stubbornly. He stares at her for a minute and Belle can tell he's shocked that she's being this brave.

"It's a potion that will make someone fall into a deep and peaceful sleep," he reveals, watching for her reaction.

"Why do you need that?" she questions.

"Sorry dearie but that's all the information you're getting," he tells her. "Now, do we have a deal?"

Belle thinks for a minute. There is really no way that kind of potion could hurt anyone. Or okay, there are several ways that could be harmful, but it isn't as harmful as some other stuff he could make. "Yes. We have a deal." The Dark One giggles as he comes forward yet again. Then, he hands her the knife.

"Cut yourself, dearie," he orders.

"What?" she asks in shock. "I thought you were going to do it!" she says. It is one thing to let him cut her, but cutting herself? There is no way she's going to do that.

"It has to be you," he informs her with more weird hand gestures. "Otherwise the magic can't tell that it was given willingly."

"Fine," she agrees. She can't go back on her deal now. She takes the offered knife, hands shaking. Suddenly his hand is there, holding hers steady. She gasps in surprise when he touches her. She had expected his skin to feel rather rough, but it's actually quite smooth. She looks into his face as he walks to a better position to support her hand from. He's completely focused on her hands. "Right," she mutters to herself. "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow." She closes her eyes and hold her breath as he helps guide her right hand to cut her left. She cries out and pulls her hand close to her as he takes the dagger from her grasp. She looks up a second later to see him going back towards the table. She has the feeling that he wants her to leave, and her instincts are totally agreeing with him. But curiosity is still calling and she's never been able to resist its pull. "Why were you crying last night?" she questions. He stiffens instantly before whirling around.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" he asks.

"I heard you," she responds, determined not to be deterred by his intimidating demeanor and angry glare.

"No you didn't," he dismisses, turning back around to his work table.

"I know what I heard," she tells him, starting to get angry. He doesn't even turn around. "I'm sorry," she tells him with fire in her voice. "I didn't realize that the Dark One is just a big five year old." He rounds on her again.

"And I didn't realize that you have a death wish!" he yells at her.

"There's the temper tantrum," she states coolly, watching as he fumes. He practically has smoke coming out of his ears.

"It's not wise to upset the Dark One, dearie!" he screams at her. Or maybe it is common sense yelling at her instead. She decides maybe she should listen to it just this once.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes sincerely this time. "I just hate it when people ignore me," she informs him. Luckily, this seems to calm him down some. He mutters something that sounds an awful lot like an apology before he abruptly turns back around. And the funny thing is, he didn't even use his high pitched voice. "Well, I better go get this tended to," she states as she looks down at her hand.

"Good day, dearie," he says with a little less sarcasm then she would have expected. She leaves in an extremely contemplative mood. The Dark One seems like one giant mystery to be uncovered and Belle can't wait to get started.

* * *

_He was lying on the small bed in his room, careful to not role over onto his back. The king had truly done a number on him with that whip. Just then the door opened and he shot up out of bed, not wanting to seem weak or something. When he saw that the king had brought Bae down with him, his blood went cold. "Papa!" the boy exclaimed before running over to him. Rumpelstiltskin pulled him into a hug, holding onto him as tightly as possible and ignoring the pain caused by Bae putting pressure on his aching back. He instinctively knew that this would be the last time he'd get the chance to do so._

_"Hello beast," the king greeted him. Bae turned to glare at the man and Rumpelstiltskin clutched his son closer. "I am going to make you set things right with this boy."_

_"There is nothing to be set right," Bae proclaimed angrily. The king looks at the boy with pity in his eyes._

_"Go on, tell him beast," the king stated._

_"I killed your parents," he responded, looking down into Bae's deep brown eyes._

_"I know you're making him lie," the boy told the king without even a hint of uncertainty._

_"Alter his memories," the king ordered. "Make him see that this story is true."_

_"No!" Bae cried desperately as he realized that there was nothing his papa could do to resist the order. He knew that he would now believe this false story. His papa turned him around and placed his hands on his head to start the spell._

_"I love you," he said in a broken voice, knowing full well that he was about to make the only person who truly cared about him hate him._

_"I love you too, Papa," the boy sobbed before Rumpelstiltskin was forced to complete the order. Bae went unconscious due to his mind needing time to assimilate the new memories and so he gently lowered his son to the ground, sinking to his knees. This, he knew, would be his last chance to cradle his boy._

_"Move away from him," came the harsh command. He gently lowered his son's head to the ground before getting up and stepping away. Two guards that had come down with the king stepped forward to carry his boy out. Tears began streaming down the Dark One's face as they took his son away. Then, anger set in and he looked at his captor with a livid, tearful glare._

_"One day, I will get my dagger back," he threatened. "And when I do, you and your descendants will regret this day."_

_"Perhaps," the king said in a tone that showed he doubted that it would ever happen. "But that day is not this day. This day, you shall be punished for threatening your king. Conjure a whip and pole again. It's time to punish the beast."_

* * *

He adds the last ingredient to his sleeping potion and watches as it turns the proper shade. He allows himself a tired smile as he corks the potion bottle and walks toward his wardrobe. He eases open the door and gently places the potion in the back corner. Gaston will never look in here. His small smile turns into a smirk as he goes over his escape plan. Everything is falling into place better than he could have ever hoped for. He remembers the promise he once made to King Richard. "The time is nearing," he whispers to himself. "Your evil deeds will not go unpunished. Soon your line will rue the day you captured me and turned my son against me. No one crosses the Dark One." Then he lets off one of his crazy giggles, continuing to plan his escape.


	2. Separation

**I hope you guys like the new cover. I just figured out how to make one myself so there it is. Thanks to everyone who has read, but especially those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed. It makes me really happy to know people like my story! So, please review to tell me what you think and thanks for reading!**

* * *

The sound of the door being flung open wakes him up and he sits up instantly. That girl is back again. It looks like this is going to become a regular thing. "Sorry, did I wake you?" she questions, though it seems like it's more out of common curtesy than actual concern. "It's already past breakfast time," she informs him as if he didn't know.

"I know that dearie," he replies, offended. He gets up and looks over at the table, seeing today is one of the many days when Gaston decides the Dark One doesn't need breakfast. "But what I don't know," he states, spinning around to look at her, "is why you keep coming here."

"I'm just curious," she informs him. Well duh; that is blatantly obvious. But curiosity alone shouldn't be enough to overcome the fear of the Dark One.

"People have been killed for less," he warns her. She looks like she can't decide whether to run screaming out of the room or laugh, which gives him satisfaction. The girl can't get close to him; she sees him as a monster and eventually she will turn on him. He just has to make sure it's not a blow when she does.

"We made a deal yesterday that you wouldn't kill me," she reminds him as though she thinks he will actually kill her. He never would; she's much more useful alive and if Gaston came down here to find a dead body, there'd be hell to pay. Not to mention the pesky fact that he's been ordered not to harm anyone ever for any reason.

"You should have read the fine print," he tells her.

"It was a verbal contract."

"Looks like you don't know all the rules then," he says gleefully, giving off a giggle. In truth he does kind of enjoy intimidating people. Really, he's pretty much had to learn to enjoy that because most people are intimidated whether or not he tries.

"That's not fair!" she responds angrily. There it is. This is the brave side of her, the side that will probably get her killed one day. But for some reason he finds it refreshing. Everyone has always feared him. Even the two LaFleurs have had moments of terror because of him. She is the only person who has been this brave when she can't control him and he can't help but find it intriguing.

"Life's not fair," he tells her before turning to his spinning wheel. Gaston might get mad if he doesn't make the king some gold.

"Then tell me the fine print," she demands as she follows him towards his spinning wheel. He has to work hard to keep from giving an exasperated sigh. What will it take to make this girl leave?

"You wouldn't have to worry about it if you didn't come down here," he tells her. A lesser woman would have left right then and there. No, actually that's not true. Pretty much anyone with working survival instincts or an ounce of wisdom would have run out the first time they heard him giggle. At the very least they wouldn't have come back a second time. But of course the most curious, persistent, stubborn person in all the realms is the one who found him.

"I also wouldn't have to worry about it if you hadn't decided to just make up stupid rules," she argues. Now he's positive that the girl is either completely oblivious to the world, or has a death wish. No one has ever talked to him like that since he got his powers. No one except… No! He can't think about that right now. He has a girl to get rid of.

"All right then," he tells her, brain already whirring as he tries to think of things that he can say are in the fine print that will make her want to leave. And if that's not going to happen he'll throw in a few clauses that will benefit him. "You must never be annoying, annoying as defined by me at any point in time I choose. And yes the definition is subject to change. You must bring me some food item each time you come to see me," he puts in, thinking how lovely it would be to have something other than gruel. "You will clean my room for me while you are here." When he notices her holding a book, he realizes he might have found a way to stave off boredom. "You will bring me a new book each day you come." There, that about does it. Now for the scaring off part. He's almost sad that he actually won't be getting all these lovely thing. "Oh," he says as though he just remembered. "You must skin the children I hunt for their pelts." He watches her closely then as she freezes up. She's obviously not sure whether he's joking or not, and he's certainly not going to enlighten her.

"Then you must not have read my fine print," she says finally, startling him. "I will never commit an act of violence."

"Now now dearie," he states in annoyance, "you don't get to make up rules."

"If you do, I do," she says in such a defiant way that there really is no room for argument. Okay, there is because he's the Dark One and she's just some girl, but he feels arguing with her will just give him a headache.

"Fine, I'll take off that last part," he informs her. She looks rather relieved, to his amusement. She actually thinks he'd kill children. To be honest, he had half thought she'd see right through him. But who's he kidding; he's a monster. It's not at all far-fetched to think he'd hunt children. Memories flood into his head unbidden, and he pushes them back, only just managing to suppress a grimace.

"And you can't kill anyone," she adds, giving him a calculating look. The way she's glaring, he actually starts to feel a bit afraid. She looks like she might attack him if he disagrees so that she can save all the poor little children she imagines him slaughtering. And if she attacks him, he'll be powerless to stop it because of Gaston's stupid order that he can't hurt anyone.

"I shall not kill a soul of my own free will," he promises, using hand gestures to take off some of the serious edge of the deal. "Now, either get to dusting," he tells her, pointing over at a feather duster lying on one of his shelves, "or leave."

"Alright," she says much too cheerfully, going over and taking the duster. Well, it looks like he's going to be getting some better food, books, and a maid. And it's all because of a lie. Not that he lets that bother him; she is looking for ways to use him right now, he's sure. He can't feel guilty manipulating this girl he hardly knows when he's positive she's doing the same to him.

He pulls some straw out of the basket and starts to spin. All remembrance of where he is and the bad things that have happened to him drop away as he focuses on his task. Only, he's pulled out of that very quickly when he gets the feeling someone is staring at him. He turns and sees Lacey standing by the table, the duster limp in her hand as she looks at him in something resembling awe. "Never seen a man spin before?" he questions irritably. After all, she's interrupting his relaxing time.

"I've never seen a man spin straw into gold before," she clarifies.

"Well," he states, "now you have." This should be enough to make her turn and go back to dusting, but really he's not surprised that she doesn't. She's already broken a million should-haves in her dealings with him, what's one more?

"How did you find out you can do this?" Her question startles him and makes him very uncomfortable. This conversation is getting much too close to his past. This girl is not ever going to know anything about his past. So instead a real answer, he tries to think of the most ridiculous one he can.

"A purple music box taught me," he replies flippantly. The greatest thing about this is that Lacey doesn't seem to know whether to believe him or not.

"A purple music box?" she questions, sounding slightly incredulous.

"A purple music box," he states in as serious a voice he can get without dropping his creepy high voice. She nods once, taking it in.

"What song did it play?" she asks, catching him off guard. Who asks what song a purple music box that can teach people how to spin straw into gold plays? Then again, who believes that a purple music box can teach someone to spin straw into gold?

"Whatever song it wanted to," he responds, not feeling like trying to come up with a lie. He'll already have to remember that he supposedly learned his spinning skills from a purple music box. He really doesn't want to have to remember anything else. "And fair warning dearie: your questions are starting to get annoying."

"Right," she responds before going back to dusting. Finally he can spin in something akin to peace. That is until a few hours later when Lacey is finished cleaning his cell. Then she comes and sits on the floor nearby, watching him work. At first he just ignores her, positive she'll get bored any minute and leave. But finally he's so self-conscience with her watching that after a few minutes he can't take it anymore.

"Don't you have anything better to do, dearie?" he queries as he whirls around to face her.

"No," she responds simply, looking up at him innocently. "Watching you spin is fascinating," she informs him, painfully reminding him of someone else who used to love to watch him spin.

"Surly someone will notice you're gone," he states, whishing she'd leave already. He keeps fearing he'll do something stupid around her since she's the first human he's seen in years. Some people would probably consider Gaston a human, but he disagrees with that.

"Not really," she informs him, smiling up at him. He resists the urge to sigh in frustration. He's sure this girl's family must be worried for her health. She really ought to get her brain checked out. "Look, I'll make you a deal. Answer one of my questions and I'll leave for today." Oh, he should have known. Of course it was her curiosity keeping her here.

"Deal," he agrees readily. He's more than ready to be alone again.

"Why do you use that high-pitched voice? I know it's not the way you naturally speak." He'll have to be careful of how many questions he lets this girl ask. She is far too clever for her own good.

"And how would you know what my real voice sounds like?" he questions.

"The first time you spoke to me your voice didn't sound like that," she reminds him. He'd been hoping she'd forget that. Though, of course if she remembered him crying, she'd remember that his voice isn't always high pitched. "Now you have to answer my question, or I'm not leaving."

He's about to come up with another lie, but something stops him. He wants someone to know his secrets. He wants someone to understand him. This girl is the first person in years who seems even remotely interested in getting to know him, and if she's going to insist on being around him, what's the harm in telling her a few things? Not too much obviously, but enough to see if she would truly care about him. "I use this voice for intimidation," he informs her.

"So could you talk to me in your real voice?" she questions. He should have known one question would led to another.

"I believe you promised you'd leave for today," he says, giving her his best evil glare. It works pretty well because she jumps up of the ground and heads for the door. He turns back to his spinning but hears when she stops at the door.

"For the record, your voice works pretty well," she tells him before slipping out the door. He's completely unsure what to make of that. Was it a complement or an insult? Either way, she's wrong. His voice isn't working well enough to scare her off. He knows that should make him upset, but somehow all he feels is happy.

* * *

_He had just gone and washed the knife off in the river and now he was walking back to his house. Bae had seemed so terrified of him. He didn't understand. He now had the power to protect his son. How could Bae not see that this was a good thing? Wait, he had an answer. He would prove to Bae that this was good. He thought of the front lines and was instantly there, standing before a bunch of ogres. He'd always expected to feel fear when he finally saw an ogre. Their cries had certainly kept him up at night when he had been in the army. But now all he felt was the new sensation of power. He could do anything. He need fear nothing._

_"Help!" he heard a girl scream. He recognized Bae's friend Moraine as an ogre picked her up in its giant hands. He was not going to let that happen. He pulled his hand back before shoving it forward sending a blast of fire straight towards the creature. It shrieked as the fire hit its mark and the creature collapsed on the ground. He waved his other hand quickly to catch a falling Moraine._

_"Get behind me," he ordered the children of the Front Lands as he stepped forward. Moraine and some other nearby children followed orders without question, rushing to get behind their unlikely savior. Satisfaction welled up in him as he realized that he had the capability to stop the ogre wars. 'And Bae thought this was a bad thing' he thought as he relished in the feeling of snapping the neck of an ogre. This was a good thing. The powerless had become powerful, and he wasn't about to let anyone do anything to him again. He was the one in control now. No one would mistreat him ever again and if they did, well, he was getting some good neck snapping practice in. Yes, this curse was defiantly a good thing._

* * *

Belle is daydreaming, picking idly at her dinner. Her thoughts are once again consumed with the interesting man Gaston is keeping in the basement. She remembers the things he told her she has to do to see him and sighs. To be honest the only reason she's agreed to his terms is because she knows he won't let her come if she doesn't do as he asks. Besides, she can always just stop coming if she wants to. And it paid off. She got him to tell her about his voice. That's something.

"Belle, where were you today?" Gaston questions, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Reading," she easily replies with her go to answer. Gaston doesn't look very pleased.

"Well, tomorrow I'm going hunting," he informs her. She only just manages to repress a sigh. If eating dinner with the misogynistic king is torture, then going on a hunting trip with him is like being burned alive. "So Belle, come with me?" he asks, only it sounds more like an order. She's about to decline as politely as possible, but her dad is glaring at her from behind the king's back. She realizes this is something she's going to have to do.

"I would love to," she lies, getting a beaming smile out of the man.

"Perfect!" he exclaims happily before going back to talking politics with her father. She sighs as she starts picking at her food again. She doesn't know what she's more upset about; the fact that she has to be with Gaston all day or the fact that she won't get to learn any more about the Dark One.

* * *

_"I can't believe you!" Bae cried angrily at him. He didn't understand why the boy was so upset._

_"They were plotting to kill me," he explained, frowning at his boy. "I had to kill them."_

_"No you didn't!" Bae yelled. "You could have just sent them far away from here!"_

_"They would have just come back," he stated as his patience started to desert him. What did Bae want, him to never hurt anyone? As if he could let anyone get away with wronging him. If he did that they would come and try and take everything from him. He refused to allow it._

_"So that justifies killing them?" his boy questioned angrily._

_"Yes," he replied without a second thought._

_"You're a monster!" Bae yelled at him angrily before storming out of the house. _

* * *

He feels quite faint from lack of food. Gaston has been away from the castle for a few days now, and so no one has come to feed him. He sighs as he sits at the wheel, idly spinning the straw into gold. Lacey hasn't been coming down either. It looks like she'd been right after all when she told him his voice was intimidating. He stops his spinning and puts his head in his hands again. He had told himself he wouldn't let that girl get to him, and then he'd been an idiot and done it anyways. He knows by now that no one could ever care about him. How dare he let this happen? All this sadness and disappointment is his fault because he let himself believe that she might one day be his friend. He knows by now that monsters don't get happy ending, but he went looking for one anyways. Now he's paying the price.

Anger seizes him and he stands suddenly, moving to the wall and slamming his palm into it. The rough stone cuts his hand, but it's better than the alternative of breaking all his furniture. So he keeps slamming his hands into the wall in anger. Tears start to stream down his face as he hits the wall. Eventually his bleeding hands make him stop and he sinks to the ground sobbing and holding his hands close to his chest. "I hate Gaston," he mutters pitifully for his furniture to hear. "I hate Lacey," he says louder as his sobbing intensifies. "I hate mankind!" he admits the world, the tears stopping for an instant as he lets anger take over sorrow. But the sorrow quickly comes back when he finally tells himself the truth. "I hate myself. I hate the monster I've become." And he sits in the corner and sobs until he has no tears left to cry. Then, exhausted, he leans his head against the wall and falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_"I talked to Moraine," Bae told him when he got back. Rumpelstiltskin had never been more grateful for his magic because it had allowed him to fix the shattered furniture. Bae had no idea that he'd ransacked the whole place. "She told me how you were on the front."_

_"Then don't you see, Bae? This power is good!"_

_"But we don't need it anymore Papa," his son begged. "You fixed the problem. I'm safe now."_

_"But what if more problems arise?" he pointed out. "People hate me now son. If I did somehow find a way to get rid of the curse, which I can't, than people would only try to hurt us. Is that what you want?"_

_"No," Bae agreed. "But we could move away. Far away, where no one knows you." This scared him. He couldn't help but remember saying a very similar thing to his papa as a child._

_"Well, all that is out of the question until we find a way to break the curse," he reminded his boy, happy for the excuse._

_"But you will keep looking?" And what choice did he have but to agree?_

* * *

Belle sighs as she half-heartedly listens to Gaston brag about his latest kill. They've been out hunting for days, and Bell has already read the ten books she brought with her. Twice. Luckily she won't have to read them again because they are almost back at the castle. "Belle, aren't you listening?" the king questions.

"Yes, you shot the deer clean through its heart on your first try," she repeats what he just said in an uncharacteristically monotone voice.

"Oh come on Belle," Gaston says, sounding slightly annoyed at her lack of enthusiasm. "Don't you think that's great?"

"Wonderful," she agrees, trying to sound a bit more excited this time but failing miserably. In fact, it comes off as kind of sarcastic, not that she would even have intended for that to happen.

"One day you'll get your head out of those idiotic books and onto more important lady-like things," Gaston tells her, getting angry. "And I promise you Belle, one day you will marry me!"

"Sorry Gaston, but I just don't deserve you," she says before urging her horse into a gallop. Marry Gaston? As if. She's never going to let that happen.

* * *

_"Are you even trying?" Bae questioned, sounding distraught._

_"Of course I am," he reassured. "But this curse is thousands of years old. Don't you think that if there was a way to break it without dying, someone would have already discovered it?"_

_"No," his son said. "Everyone who gets that curse gets obsessed with power like you. No one would ever want to break it."_

_"I'm not obsessed with power Bae," he argued back. "I just want to be able to protect you."_

_"Somehow, I'm not so sure about that anymore," his son said before walking away. They were getting so far apart, and now he wasn't sure if they could ever be close again. He had thought that there was nothing to fear with this power, but now he knew he was wrong. He feared he'd lose his son; that his son would abandon him just like his papa did._

* * *

He hears the angry footsteps marching down the hallway. Gaston was back, and whatever he'd been doing while he was away hadn't gone well. He rises to a standing position as the door slams open to reveal a livid king. Rumpelstiltskin knows that this isn't going to go well at all. The king marches right up to him and punches him in the face before he has time to react. "I need your stupid potion now!" he yells violently.

"It can only be made during the full moon," he responds, fear overwhelming him. Gaston punches him hard in the stomach and he doubles over in agony. This is just great. The girl Gaston likes must have refused him or something, and now Rumpelstiltskin has to pay the price. He raises his hands in self-defense.

"Stop cowering and stand up straight," Gaston orders. He's forced to comply as Gaston starts hitting him repeatedly in the ribs. He screams in pain as a loud crack reverberates through the room. One of his ribs just broke. Gaston doesn't seem to even notice as his blows continue to rain mercilessly down on the Dark One, branching out to hit his head, arms, and stomach. Half of him wants to beg, to plead the man to stop. But he hasn't managed to make Gaston retain some fear of him by begging like a coward. So he stands there trying to choke back howls of pain as the king takes out his anger on his pet. Finally, Gaston relents and backs up, admiring his handiwork.

"You are no longer required to stand up straight and may cower if you wish," Gaston undoes his order. Rumpelstiltskin refuses to give the man an inch of satisfaction and somehow manages to remain standing straight as pain and lack of food conspire to send him toppling. Gaston just glares at him. "Fine then, tough guy, it looks like you don't need any food," the man says angrily before storming out of the room. That's when Rumpelstiltskin finally let's himself collapse to the floor, tears streaming down his face from the pain. But the pain isn't the worst part. The worst part is that he can never to anything to stop it. He's a weak coward, just like he always has been. All the power in the world will never change that. He finds himself sobbing in self-pity and humiliation as he hugs his knees. He hopes that girl Gaston likes is happy, because she's making him miserable.

* * *

_He heard Bae's friends talking. He knew the boy was going to run away with Moraine's family. They were leaving because they were scared of him. He knew he should put a stop to it. He shouldn't let anyone take his boy. But they weren't taking him; Bae wanted to leave. Besides, his son would be safe with them. So, he would turn his back and allow it. He would let his son go. But that was tomorrow. He didn't have to let his son go until tomorrow. _

_He slipped into his boy's room and watched the gentle rise and fall of his chest. He looked so peaceful, so unlike how he looked each and every day. He couldn't help but wonder if this was only because his son was leaving him tomorrow. If his boy only felt safe and secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to see his papa anymore. _

_He walked over to a chair by Bae's bed and sunk quietly into it as tears started to stream down his face. He had fought so hard against that prophecy which proclaimed his son was to be fatherless. Now his own actions have caused it to come true. Bae will leave him, and he will be no more than dust. For no matter how much power he gained, he was still nothing without his precious boy. _

_Bae started to thrash in his sleep. So here were the nightmares of the horrible monster that had been the lad's father. "No, Papa!" his boy cried, confirming his fears. "Don't kill him!"_

_"Shh Bae," he soothed, gently caressing his son's hair. "It's alright. I won't hurt him," he reassured. Bae thrashed harder in his sleep._

_"You used to be kind and good!" Bae yelled._

_"But now I'm a monster," he muttered along with his sleeping boy. He couldn't take it anymore. Bae would wake up on his own soon. He got up and moved toward the door, not willing to face his son._

_"Papa?" a very awake, very questioning voice asked right as he reached the door._

_"You had a nightmare Bae," he said without turning around. "Go back to sleep."_

_"Why didn't you wake me up?" came the slightly accusing voice. Rumpelstiltskin bowed his head and stayed standing in the doorway._

_"I'd just make it worse," he replied before moving to leave._

_"Wait," Bae stated as he slipped out of bed. So he waited as his son crossed the room to stand right behind the man who still couldn't face him. "I loved you," his boy finally worked up the courage to say. The past tense of the word love coming from the mouth of his son stung worse than all the uses of the insults useless, cripple, and coward he had received throughout his entire life combined._

_"I know," he replied. "And I love you," he let his son know before he slipped out of the boy's room, fully expecting never to see him again._

* * *

Belle walks toward the secret prison, swinging a basket filled with food and books, hoping the excess will make up for her days away. Right now with just the prospect of seeing this mysterious man, she's happier than she ever was around Gaston. Especially now that he was trying to get her to marry him. She pushes the door open to find the Dark One spinning at his wheel just as she left him and she vaguely wonders if he's even slept since she left. Does a creature like the Dark One even need sleep? Well, she had woken him up that one day, but maybe he didn't sleep as much as a normal human. She can't tell for sure.

He looks up when she enters. "Hello dearie," he greets. "Look who finally decided to face the Dark One. Had a bought of terror, did we?"

"Sorry, I was on a trip," she informs him as she enters the room.

"Well it's nothing to me, dearie," he informs her, but somehow she doubts it. There is something in his eyes that tells her that he is lonely. Which doesn't make sense considering that he's been trying to make her leave. However, she is still fairly certain that he missed her company.

"Then I'll just leave and eat these wonderful pastries myself," she informs him. She is quite satisfied when his eyes go wide at the revelation of what she's brought him.

"I didn't say you couldn't stay," he is quick to point out. It causes her to giggle. Somehow knowing that he uses his voice for intimidation makes it less scary, though it could just be because he's acting rather like a child today. Belle sets the basket on the table, but since the Dark One doesn't seem inclined to move from his spot by the spinning wheel, she picks out an apple pastry and brings it over to him.

"Here you go," she says as she hands over the food. She doesn't miss how he stares at it as though it's the first pastry he's seen in years. "I best get to cleaning," she states before turning to do just that. When she turns around a second later, he has half the pastry stuck in his mouth. She giggles, wondering how people would react to seeing the Dark One like this. He gives her a glare before somehow managing to swallow the huge mouthful.

"If you'll recall my annoying clause…" he warns. But somehow it's hard to take him seriously when he's waving half a pastry at her in a scolding manner. She finds herself giggling again and wondering how it is that the Dark One can cause her to laugh like this without even trying while the king can't even get a smile out of her when he goes out of his way to do so. What is this world coming to?

"I'm starting to think you're not going to kill me," she tells him as he continues to glare. "Besides, right now you're too lazy to even get out of your chair."

"Lucky you," he says before turning away from her, taking a much smaller bite out of his pastry. She doesn't miss the colder tone of voice he's using. 'He was being playful' she realizes with a start. And somehow her teasing insult had caused him to close off again.

"Sorry," she apologizes. She tells herself it's only because he won't tell her interesting things if he's mad at her. She certainly doesn't care about the Dark One. He's an evil creature after all. No, this is purely because she doesn't want to miss a chance to learn. "Everyone has a right to be lazy and take big bites of food every once and a while." He turns back around to look at her.

"Did you expect anything different from me?" he questions. "After all dearie, I am a monster!" He's gone right back into full on scare-off mode. Well, Belle won't have it.

"I'm starting to doubt that," she informs him as she picks up the duster. "I've never seen you do anything monstrous, other than devour half a pastry in one bite," she says, hoping a joke will help smooth things over. "And between you and me, I've seen Gaston do that with a whole pastry." This gets the desired effect. The Dark One gives off a snort of amusement.

"He's always been a bit too ambitious," comes the reply. There is a hint of bitterness in his voice and she realizes it must be because of the fact that he serves the king. But why that would make him call Gaston ambitious, she has no idea. She wants to pry, but decides that will only cause him to close off again. So instead, she decides to press forward with her joke.

"If you think that's ambitious, you should see him when we have steak." To Belle's shock, that statement gets a laugh. Not one of his creepy high-pitched giggles, but an actual human laugh. And for an instant, his golden scales disappear to reveal normal skin, his teeth look the way they are supposed to, and he has the most amazing soft brown eyes. But then she blinks and he looks just the way he always has.

"Shouldn't you be cleaning?" he questions suddenly. She realizes he's mad at himself for laughing at her joke. She nods and starts dusting, but she can't get the image of that handsome man out of her head no matter how hard she tries.

* * *

_He sat at his spinning wheel, working furiously. He didn't know how long it had been since Bae left. If you were to ask him, he would have said three-hundred years. Yes, that felt about right. He hadn't done a thing other than spin since his boy left. He just didn't have the will to. Besides, Bae wouldn't want him to hurt others. Though he supposed his boy might care if he ate. Then again, maybe not. He didn't turn around when he heard the creaking door. It was in his imagination anyways; it always was. He had heard that door creak thousands of times since his son left. The first few times he had dashed to the door, but soon he caught on; it was all in his head. Bae was never coming back._

_"Papa?" the phantom voice questioned as it always did. He didn't even bother to turn and look._

_"I'm not interested in seeing a fake version of my son," he told his mind sternly, not even pausing a beat in his spinning._

_"What do you mean?" the fake voice questioned, sounding hurt._

_"I mean that I need to stop fabricating fake versions of my son because all it does is bring my hopes crashing back down when I realize it's all in my head." Then he heard footsteps and his boy walked around in front of him, close enough to touch. This was the part he hadn't managed to master. His hands shook in grief, making him stop his spinning._

_"It's me Papa," Bae said, practically begging for recognition. He reached out for his boy, despite the fact that he knew from experience the vision would disappear right before he touched his boy. Only this time, it didn't. This time his hand closed around Bae's shoulder._

_"Bae," he sobbed out when he realized his boy was really there. He pulled his son into a hug before he could respond clutching him close. But then he pulled back, confusion taking over. "Why did you come back?" he questioned, suddenly afraid Bae was only here because he left something behind._

_"I missed you," Bae admitted. "I heard you had stopped hurting people; that you wouldn't even come out of the house. I was worried about you."_

_"Oh, Bae," he sobbed, bringing his son close again as tears streamed down his face. "I was worried about you too. I missed you too."_

_"Thanks for letting me go and not trying to hurt Moraine's family," Bae stated, sounding like he still couldn't believe his father had let that happen._

_"When you love someone, you let them go," Rumpelstiltskin explained to his son._

_"And if they love you, they come back," Bae stated in return. He let out a half laugh, half sob as he pulled his son in even closer. "I do love you, Papa," Bae reassured him._

_"I love you too Bae," he said, voice trembling with emotion. "With all my heart." Then he leaned his head down slightly and kissed his boy on his head. A wave of pure joy filled him as he realized his son was back. Despite everything, his son had chosen him._

_They could only hug for so long, and eventually, Bae pulled away. Then a shocked look came over his face. "Papa, you look normal again!" he exclaimed. Rumpelstiltskin frowned as he looked down at his golden hands._

_"No I don't," he contradicted, sounding confused. _

_"Yes you do," Bae insisted. _

_"Not to me," he stated, a frown on his face. "But hey, I'll figure this out," he said as he realized that if his son said he saw him as a human, then his son saw him as a human._

_"No," Bae said with a simple shake of his head. "__**We **__will figure this out," he corrected. And for the first time since he got the curse, he felt something other than power and the sadness and loneliness he hadn't realized accompanied it at first. He felt happy._

* * *

It's late at night and he knows he should try to get some sleep, but thoughts of Lacey just won't leave him alone. He remembers when he touched her hand when he was helping her cut herself to get blood for their deal and how warm and soft it was. He thinks on how brave and funny and beautiful she is and how he wishes she would come every day. All those things are nice, but he only wants her to come so he can get the food. There's no way that he's letting her in, because that would be a huge mistake. Yes, the only reason he lets Lacey keep coming is for the food, nothing more.

* * *

**Next time Belle tries to get to know the Dark One but Gaston causes problems. In the past, Rumple gets an unexpected visitor. By the way, bonus points go to whoever can tell me why made Gaston's last name LaFleur!**


	3. Names

**So, normally you can't expect me to update this quickly but I had a lot of this story written already and I just really felt like posting it. Thanks for all the kind reviews and bonus points go to Strummer Pink, Melstrife, belle'sdarkangel, and aclassicistkitten! LaFleur means the flower like most of you guessed. One of you put fool but that works to. You see, a man named Richard LaFleur modified my Latin textbook and my teacher says he's a fool! When I heard LaFleur meant flower, I couldn't resist using it here! Also, one more thing: _Please vote for Rumbelle on this poll:_** p/tv-poll-onceuponatime-favoriteship **It would mean a lot! Alright, on to what you really came here for; the story!**

* * *

_He sat eating his morning meal at around lunch time, having put it off in favor of spinning. He needed to forget the past, especially today. Today was Bae's birthday. The memories were so real, so tangible, he could almost hear his son singing a little song he's taught him when the boy was a toddler. "Fuzzy little caterpillar, climbing up a tree," came the slightly out of tune little voice. Only, it didn't sound exactly like Bae. "He wiggles here, he wiggles there, he wiggles right at me!" 'It isn't Bae' he realized as the little voice got louder and louder and thus closer and closer. "Put him in a box, don't go 'way I say, and when I open up the box," the voice came right as the curious child opened the door to Rumpelstiltskin's cell._

_"A butterfly instead," he completed the song, smiling across the room at his first visitor ever. Maybe today wasn't going to be as bad as he had originally thought._

* * *

"Guess what I have today?" Lacey questions cheerfully and quite loudly as she slams open his door yet again. He's starting to wonder if the thing will break soon.

"Hmm, let me think," he mocks as he looks up from his spinning. "Food and books." Lacey just rolls her eyes at him.

"Yes, but what kind of food and which books?" she asks him. He stands up and cranes his neck to try and get a peek inside the basket, but she is wise to this trick and quickly hides the basket behind her back with a giggle. "No cheating," she scolds teasingly. He's amazed at how easy it is to make her giggle. He'd never expected that when he first saw her.

"There are millions of books and types of food," he complains, noticing his voice starting to get a little too human. He'll have to watch that.

"Just guess," she tells him. "You don't have to get it right."

"I believe this falls under the annoying category," he states, trying to get out of this silly game.

"But we already established that you don't really want to kill me," she reminds him. "Besides, if you want me to keep coming down, you have to play a few of my games." He makes a show of giving off a frustrated sigh and makes her giggle yet again. It feels good to make someone laugh. It's something he hasn't done in the longest time.

"Fine," he consents with fake grouchiness. "You brought cockroaches and a book called 'How to Breath for Dummies AKA Gaston'." This causes her to laugh full out, which he finds to be a marvelous sound. However, he uses it for what he meant it for: a distraction. She's laughing so hard she's shaking and so he easily manages to grab the basket from her. "Or you brought sandwiches and a book entitled 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"No fair," she complains, still laughing. He smirks at her as he plucks a sandwich out of the basket. He's about to respond, when he hears footsteps coming from the hallway. He lets the sandwich fall back into the basket as he shoves it back into Lacey's hands. He pushes her into the wardrobe and shuts it before dashing across the room to slide into his seat just as the door opens. He manages to look up as though he's just stopped spinning.

"Hello slave," Gaston greets him.

"Hello master," he replies submissively, reminding himself that Gaston believes he hasn't had food in days. He needs to be acting meek.

"I brought you food," Gaston remarks as he sets the bowl of gruel on the table. Rumpelstiltskin manages to make himself look at the unappetizing meal as though it is the most wondrous thing in the world, all the while hoping that Lacey has enough sense to remain silent. "But you've been bad as of late. You must do something to make that up to me if you want to eat."

"What do you have in mind, master?" he questions, trying to make himself sound as humble as possible.

"I need to be able to track someone. They keep slipping off somewhere to read, and I won't have it," the king informs him. Hmm. Someone. He is sorely tempted to taunt Gaston for his continuing lady problems, but of course he refrains.

"I can have that done in a few minutes, if you would allow me?" he requests. Of course, Gaston's mess up from earlier allows him to make whatever potion he wants for three weeks, but it won't do to fill the king in on that little secret. Gaston gives him one of his infuriating smiles.

"But of course. You may use magic to complete a tracking potion."

"Thank you master," he replies before moving to the table, making sure to cast a longing look at the gruel before setting to work. Gaston looks on as he easily completes the potion. "Here you are sir," he states as he hands over the potion. "Put it on something of the lady's and it will lead you straight to her."

"I never said anything about a lady," Gaston says, anger flashing in his eyes. This is not going well. First, Lacey is hiding in the closet witnessing everything and learning way too much about him. Now, the king is getting angry at him for being smart. Life just isn't fair.

"My mistake, master," he states, bowing his head in an instinctual attempt to make himself seem smaller and weaker.

"How did you know?" the question comes. The anger still has not left his voice.

"I guessed master," he replies. A guess that he is now coming to see was very unlucky.

"I ought to beat you for this," the king states. He involuntarily flinches away remembering the all too recent beating Gaston gave him for not being able to change the laws of magic. This causes Gaston to give off a cruel chuckle. "I suppose I'll let it slide this once," he says before turning to leave, potion in hand. As he walks out he pushes the gruel off the table. Realizing what he would normally do, Rumpelstiltskin lunges forward to try and catch the falling food. He only succeeds in getting splattered with gruel. Gaston gives off a heartless laugh. "Enjoy your meal," he says mockingly before slamming the door. He gives off a smirk as he stands up because he knows he will indeed enjoy his meal.

The door to his wardrobe creaks open and Lacey steps out, looking like she's still not quite sure what happened. "Sorry for the interruption dearie," he says, hoping she won't ask him too many questions. Though he supposes it's inevitable.

"I have to go," she tells him, handing him the basket. He just stands there, dumbstruck as she walks to the door. By the time he manages to come up with a coherent thought, she's gone. He sighs as he sets the basket down on the table. Is it possible that one visit from Gaston scared off his fearless fr… acquaintance? This is just perfect. He looks down at the sandwiches and suddenly they don't seem quite as appetizing. It looks like he really won't be enjoying his meal.

* * *

_"Oh no you don't!" he proclaimed happily as the little boy tried to get away. The kid squealed with laughter as he picked him up and started tickling him. "You can never get away from me!" he mock roared, succeeding in making the child laugh louder. In truth, he'd been rather shocked that the kid wasn't scared of him. But, the boy had taken an instant liking to him because of their shared knowledge of the song. Sensing the child had had enough, he let the kid down._

_"I'm hungry," the little guy proclaimed. Rumpelstiltskin glanced over at his half-eaten bowl of porridge, instantly realizing that it wouldn't do to give that to the kid. _

_"Why don't you go find your parents?" he suggested, hoping that the youngster wouldn't get upset. He wasn't sure if the boy even knew how to get back to a normal part of the castle._

_"Okay," he said, sounding completely unperturbed. He watched the kid walk over to the door, knowing he'd never see him again. It was for that reason he hadn't asked for the boy's name, but now at the prospect of never being able to see the kid again he just had to know. He had to have a name to put to his memory of the sweet little boy who wasn't terrified of him._

_"What's your name?" he questioned. The boy turned, a broad smile on his face._

_"Neal, like my grandpa," he proclaimed proudly. The Dark One couldn't help but chuckle at cute little Neal. "What about you?" the boy asked. It warmed his heart that the boy wanted to know his name._

_"Rumpelstiltskin," he replied, sure that the boy wouldn't be able to get it. Neal frowned upon hearing his name._

_"Can I call you Mr. Rumple?" the kid finally questioned. Mr. No one had called him Mr. in ages._

_"Of course Neal," he agreed readily. The boy gave another one of his radiant smiles._

_"Bye Mr. Rumple," he said cheerful before wandering out the door to go find his parents._

_"Goodbye, little Neal," he whispered to the suddenly empty expanse of his room. He only wished his first ever visitor had been able to stay longer._

* * *

She is just flipping open a book to read when Gaston comes around the corner. "There you are," he says, and she notices him quickly hide one of her books behind his back.

"Hello Gaston," she replies, closing the book. She tries not to let her irritation overtake her, but he just ruined her day with the Dark One. She is not very pleased about that.

"So Belle, I was thinking…" he starts to say.

"Might want to be careful," Belle mutters under her breath. She can almost hear the Dark One's human laugh and somehow her joke doesn't feel complete without it.

"What was that?" he questions.

"Nothing," Belle says innocently.

"Right. Well, I was thinking that we should practice for the ball I'm having in a few weeks," he informs her. He makes it sound more like a command than a question.

"Oh, but I was rather hoping to surprise you with my dancing skills," Belle states.

"Nonsense darling; we don't keep secrets from each other," he says. He seems to think it is sweet, but Belle has to push down the simultaneous urges to gag and slap him.

"Then tell me how you found me here," she challenges. She knows full well how he got here, and she also knows he's not about to tell a single soul.

"Perseverance and good luck," he responds with the smile he thinks lets him get whatever he wants. Well, it might work on other people, but it certainly doesn't work on her.

"If you're not going to tell me, I'm not going to dance with you until we go the ball," she says as she stands up to leave. He's already used the tracking potion so he won't be able to find her now, and she still wants to see the Dark One. After all, she's fairly certain she has some apologizing to do.

"Belle!" Gaston calls after her. She just ignores him. She really has about a bazillion questions to ask her friend. For one thing she wants to know why he has to listen to Gaston. She also wants to know why he doesn't use his voice on the king and why he's so scared of the king. But most importantly of all, she wants to know just how mean Gaston is to him. She feels very overprotective of him now, and if Gaston has been being totally ruthless to him, she is going to be one angry lady.

* * *

_"Mr. Rumple!" the terrified shriek filled his ears. He was out of bed in an instant, and only seconds later the door opened to reveal a lady holding the boy._

_"Why hello __**Mr. Rumple**__," she said, an evil smirk playing across her face._

_"Milah," he growled back as she dropped the boy to the ground. He instantly came running and hid behind Rumpelstiltskin. "You're not one to bring a child when you torture your former husband," he commented. King Richard had told Milah about the Dark One and let her come down here when she happened to stop by on her travels with her new, dashing, pirate husband. She seemed to love it. Rumpelstiltskin didn't._

_"I'm not," she told him as Neal clung to his leg. "Only, I don't approve of kids adoring my former husband, especially when it's in hearing of my son."_

_"Bae is here?" he questioned, shocked. _

_"Well of course. How do you think Neal got here?" Neal whimpered when he heard his name and Rumpelstiltskin put a comforting hand on his head._

_"You mean… Neal is my… my grandson?"_

_"Yes, and he won't shut up about you!" Milah yelled. The volume of her voice caused Neal to start bawling. He instinctively picked up the boy and hugged him gently to himself rocking him back and forth and murmuring assurances. "Just great!" Milah complained as Neal quieted almost instantly. "After years of being with him he still won't come near me, but he spends a few hours with you and it's like you raised him!" That was odd. The only accounts of anything like that were from people with the heart of the truest believer. Neal was the truest believer. He couldn't help but smirk._

_"He's a good judge of character," he responded. Milah's eyes flashed with fury._

_"Well now he won't be anything," she said. Just then the king stepped in from the hallway. Rumpelstiltskin almost stopped breathing as the implications of what was happening finally caught up to him._

_"Kill him," he king commanded, an evil smirk on his face. The Dark One set his grandson on the ground, kneeling in front of him._

_"Mr. Rumple?" the boy questioned, looking innocently up at him with a tear-stained face. But he had no choice as his hands moved to close around the boy's throat. "Mr. Rumple!" the boy cried fearfully when he saw what was happening. _

_"Please don't make me do this!" he begged, hands stopping short as he realized the king hadn't specified when he was to kill Neal. "There is another way! If Bae ever found out you were responsible for his son's death, he'd never forgive you!" It's that last cry that got to Milah. She looked over to the king._

_"Don't kill the boy," the king ordered. The Dark One gratefully let his hands fall limp at his sides._

_"Mr. Rumple!" the boy cried, running forward to bury his head in his grandpa's chest. Rumpelstiltskin would give anything to know what was going on in that little head of his. He'd just tried to kill Neal and now the kid wanted a hug from him? Bae was going to have to be careful with this one. Well, not Bae. Whoever was going to take care of Neal was going to have to be careful with him._

_"What exactly do you have in mind?" Milah questioned him as he hugged Neal back, cradling the boy and rocking back and forth like he had used to do with Bae so very long ago._

_"Wipe his memory and send him off with someone who will take care of him," he revealed._

_"And why don't we just wipe his memory of you?" the king asked. _

_"He has great magical abilities," he explained. "If he is around anyone he knows at all, he will remember everything. He has the heart of the truest believer and it will help him see around all lies."_

_"And how do you know this?" the king asked threateningly. "I ordered you not to use magic!"_

_"Milah said he won't go near her and that kind of discernment at this age has only ever been known to come from the truest believer," he explained. His mention of that made Milah livid. She stocked toward him and slapped him across his face, snapping his head to the side and causing Neal to start crying. Not that he supposed she thought that mattered since the boy was about to forget all this anyways._

_"That is not discernment!" she yelled at him as he protectively hugged Neal closer. Really, judging by the way the two of them were acting in this situation, the Dark One thought it wouldn't be hard for any bystander to see which person was the better parent._

_"Fine," the king said. "We do not wish to kill unnecessarily," he stated. The Dark One could have snorted at that remark, but he wisely kept quiet. "We will find someone to take the boy. Until then, he will stay here with you."_

_"Yes master," he agreed as Milah continued to glare angrily down at him and Neal continued to sob into his chest. All he really wanted was for them to leave so he could comfort his grandson in peace._

_"Good," the king stated. "Come on Milah, let's go." She gave him one last piercing glare before sweeping out of the room. He was left alone with the crying boy._

_"Shh, it's okay," he comforted, rocking Neal back and forth. "Your grandpa's got you, and he's not going to let anything happen to you."_

* * *

He has just gotten to the part where the beast takes the maiden in place of her father. What is Lacey trying to tell him? That he's a monster just like everyone says he is? Because he already knows that. She didn't need to rub it in his face. He tosses the book into the wall in rage. Why did he ever let himself think she could care for him? He keeps telling himself not to get closer to her, but he keeps ignoring himself. And what is that doing? Causing him pain. He slams his right hand into the spot where the book hit and follows that up with his left fist. He's punching the wall repeatedly in rage and pain. Finally, he grows exhausted and sinks to the ground. When had he ever let himself believe anyone could care for a beast?

"You're a monster," he tells himself as he begins to sob. "Monster's don't get happy endings." Then he's crying non-stop as he thinks of Bae, Neal and Belle. Three people who had cared. Or in Belle's case maybe he had just thought she cared. He sobs all the harder as he remembered that the fact Neal and Bae no longer care is his own fault. "I'm so sorry," he mutters to them, chocking on his sorrow and grief. "I'm so very sorry."

* * *

"I'm so very sorry," she hears the Dark One sob out. She remains listening at the door, fearful that Gaston has come back. But all she hears is him sobbing, and she realizes he must be alone. He must be reliving something he regrets. She slips open the door to see him huddled on the ground next to the wall. She freezes when she sees him. Yet again he looks human, but this time it's not going away. She takes in his normal skin and tangled hair. Then she is shocked to see the blood on his hands and staining his shirt. Instinctively, she comes over next to him. He looks up at her, his warm brown eyes stained with tears. He looks so lost, alone, and scared. Belle sits down next to him and pulls him into a hug.

He stiffens and she expects him to pull away; to shout and rage and ask her why in the world she thought hugging the Dark One would be a good idea. But then he's hugging her back, sobbing and clinging to her like a little boy would cling to his mother. She lets him. She wonders what in the world her dad would think if he saw her now. Not that that would stop her. She rocks the Dark One back and forth and mutters reassurances to the sobbing man. "It's okay," she tells him. "I'm going to protect you."

* * *

_He was at work, spinning straw into gold for the greedy king when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to see that little Neal had just woken up. "Hey Neal," he greeted, picking the toddler up and setting him in his lap. "How are you?"_

_"I'm hungry," the boy replied. Rumpelstiltskin doubted that was all that was wrong after the events of the night before, but he didn't want to press. For one thing, it would only cause more tears and the last thing he wanted to do was make his grandson cry anymore. And for another, this problem didn't have to be dealt with. Neal was going to forget all this soon anyways. So, he focused on the breakfast._

_"There's food over here," he stated, leading the boy to the table. The king had come back to deliver food while Neal was still sleeping. He lifted the boy into his chair and tried not to cast a longing look at the omelet and bacon Neal was about to devour. He'd already had his gruel. He most certainly didn't need anything else to eat. His growling stomach protested, but he ignored it. Neal however, didn't._

_"Where's your food?" he asked, looking up at his grandpa._

_"I already ate," he informed Neal. _

_"You're still hungry," the smart little boy pointed out. Rumpelstiltskin somehow suspected that his son had gotten away with more under his watchful eye than he did with Neal around._

_"That was just my food settling," he explained, hoping that would pass muster. Neal gave him a stern look._

_"Lying is bad," he said, glaring up as his grandpa. Yep. He wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that this smart little boy had given his son a scolding or two._

_"You're right," he agreed. "I'm sorry. But I'll get more to eat latter, okay? Don't worry about me." The boy stared at him for a long second before deciding to trust him. Then he started on his omelet and the Dark One went back to spinning. He told himself it was because he had work to get done and had absolutely nothing to do with the marvelous looking food. He could have eaten it too, if he'd wanted. The king had even said that he could give Neal whatever he wanted. He could have eaten that omelet. But no. There was no way he was going to let his grandson eat the gruel he'd been given. Not even if it meant he'd get an omelet. Nothing was worth giving his family anything less than what he could manage._

_"Mr. Rumple!" Neal called from over at the table. He got up and went over to see that the boy was almost done. He just had one strip of bacon left. "I'm full," the boy said, looking up at him. He frowned._

_"What did you tell me about lying?" he questioned._

_"I'm almost full," the boy amended, picking up the bacon. "I don't want it," he added, reaching up to hand Rumpelstiltskin the bacon. Memories of Bae doing similar things when they'd been going through rough times in the village spilled into his mind. _

_"Alright," he consented, taking the bacon from his grandson. "You truly are your father's son." Neal beamed at the praise. He smiled and then took a bite out of the meat. The taste of it shocked him. It had so much flavor. His memory of what bacon tasted like had been so watered down it didn't even resemble this. It made him wonder what everything tasted like._

_"You said you were married to Grandma," the boy spoke up. He looked at Neal, concerned. Had he really been paying attention to the whole conversation? That couldn't be good. "You said I'm your grandson, but your name isn't Neal," he said. He looked so confused; just as confused as Rumpelstiltskin felt._

_"Why should my name be Neal?" he questioned._

_"Papa named me after you," the boy revealed. Pride and pain struggled for dominance as he realized his son must have named Neal after the father he thought had died. He must have been told by his mother that his papa's name had been Neal._

_"I think he thought my name was Neal," he explained, having to choke back tears for some odd reason._

_"Oh," the boy said. "But your real name is Mr. Rumple?" He couldn't help but chuckle at that._

_"Yes, my real name is Rumpelstiltskin."_

_"Can I call you Grandpa Rumple?" the boy asked. That completely took him aback and made his heart melt._

_"Of course Neal," he said, smiling at his grandson. The boy seemed quite pleased. "But right now I'm not Grandpa Rumple," he stated, making the boy frown in confusion. "I'm the tickle monster!" Neal screamed in pleasure, hoping off of the chair and racing around behind the table. And thus another epic tickle monster battle began._

* * *

He finally manages to get his sobbing under control. He lets go of Lacey, pulling away. She lets him do so. "I thought you weren't coming back," he mutters to her in his normal voice, so quite that he wonders if she'll hear. She does.

"I know, and I'm so sorry," she tells him. It sounds like she means it, but she can't mean it. Anger seizes him again as he realizes what is really going on. She's trying to use him. She's playing him, just trying to discover his weaknesses so she can exploit them.

"Thought you could trick me, dearie?" he questions, reverting back to his high voice as he looks up to meet her shocked gaze. "Well, you were wrong. I'm the one who's been tricking you!"

"Please don't shut me out," she begs as he stands, distancing himself from her. She stands up to even out their height difference. "I can tell you're hurt and I'm really sorry for that. But please just give me a chance to explain."

"Don't you get it?" he questions, wanting her to leave more than anything. "I was using you to get what I want. Now you want to do the same to me. I won't have it. This is goodbye dearie! The plan you were trying to execute has failed."

"I'm the girl Gaston wants to marry!" she yells at him, a desperate look in her eyes. He freezes, staring at her in shock. "That's why I didn't come for a long time all those days ago; he made me go on a hunting trip with him. And it's why I ran out earlier. Gaston was going to use that potion to find me and I thought it would be bad for both of us if he found me here."

Anger states to deflate a little as he looks at Not-Lacey. All that seems to make sense, but it doesn't explain one thing. "Then what do you want from me?" he asks, dropping the facade of the voice because somehow it just doesn't seem right to use it on her. Besides, she already knew it was a fake, so what's the point of using it? "I can't do anything unless Gaston tells me to, so if you're looking to get him off your back I'm afraid you're out of luck." She gives him a hurt look.

"No. I mean, having him off my back would be nice, but that's not what I want from you. In fact, I don't want anything from you. I just want to be your friend, to help you. You're the most interesting man that I've ever meet, and I just want to get to know you." None of that could be true. No one truly ever cared for him except his son and grandson. This girl couldn't possibly care for him.

"I'm telling you Lacey, I can't help you!" he yells in frustration. She looks rather disappointed.

"Belle," she responds with. He blinks, looking at her in confusion. "My name is Belle," she explains, looking at him sadly.

"What do you want?" he questions in half exasperation, half curiosity. He doesn't get her; doesn't understand.

"Someone to care about me!" she yells all of a sudden, startling him. She looks quite stunned herself, but she presses on. "All my life people have only cared about me because I'm a princess. No one's cared about me for me. Well, my parents did, but Mom died when I was little and my dad, well he doesn't really understand me. I just want a real friend."

"And you picked the Dark One?" he questions incredulously.

"Yes. I think it's because you seem just as lonely as I feel," she informs him. And somehow, he sees it now. It makes sense. After all, who would chose to spend their days with the Dark One unless they were lonely? Unless they didn't have anything better to do? And even though he knows this is probably a huge mistake, he decides to let her in. What more can they do to him anyways?

"Rumpelstiltskin," he tells her. She smiles at him, understanding instantly what he's telling her. Then he frowns, realizing what time it is. "You should go; it's almost dinner time." She looks distraught.

"I'll be back tomorrow," she tells him before slipping out the door. He watches it close and stares at it for several long minutes. For the first time in years, he has a friend.

* * *

_The door creaked open, causing Neal to squirm in his lap to get a better view. The scared whimper the boy gave had him protectively clutching him as he spun on his stool to face the intruders. "Of course he wanted you to teach him how to spin!" Milah exclaimed angrily. _

_"Neal has good sense," he retorted, holding the boy securely as he rose to his feet to face Milah, the king, and some man lurking behind them in the shadows. Somehow, he had a very bad feeling about this. _

_"No, the kid's a moron!" she yelled, making his blood boil. How dare she talk about their grandson like that?_

_"Don't confuse Neal with yourself," he shot back. The boy wasn't too frightened to laugh, causing Rumpelstiltskin to wonder just how much he understood. The comment and laugh enraged Milah. She strode forward, looking like she had a mind to hit Neal instead of her former husband. Rumpelstiltskin had been ordered never to fight back against Milah, so instead he turned his body to shield Neal. Her blow landed hard on his left should, making him stumble away from her a bit and getting a frightened yelp out of Neal._

_"You can punish him after we get rid of the kid," the king stated. Milah backed off, still looking livid._

_"You found a caretaker then?" he questioned, eyes falling on the mysterious man in the shadows. As he spoke that man stepped forward. He was bald, had scars everywhere, was huge and muscular, and worst of all had an evil glint in his eye. Neal tried to turn to see what was going on but the Dark One pulled him close protectively, gently holding his head to keep him from seeing. "Absolutely not!" he proclaimed._

_"You don't have a say," the king informed him. The scary looking man smirked at him._

_"That man isn't the right kind of guy to raise a child!" he responded. "Just look in his eyes and you can see that he'll hurt Neal!"_

_"Shut up," Richard ordered. He was forced to obey. "This is our final decision and you are not to dispute it. Now you may speak again." Since he was denied debating the topic, he settled for glaring at the three adults. Not that it helped matters in any way._

_"Good boy," Milah told him in a patronizing tone as if he was a dog. He just continued to glare mutely back at her, refusing to give her anymore satisfaction._

_"You will do whatever is necessary to make the boy forget you and send him and his caretaker far away to a new life," the king decreed._

_"Grandpa Rumple?" Neal questioned, trembling in fear in his arms._

_"I'm so sorry Neal," he stated, tears beginning to flow down his cheeks as he looked at the precious boy. "I love you," he added, his own voice trembling as he thought of his grandson living with the awful man standing there smirking at him. Suddenly, the door to the cell slammed open right into the back of the vile man. He stumbled forward, knocking into Milah and king as he fell. Rumpelstiltskin stared in shock as a woman bounded through the door, slamming her fist into the brute's head to knock him out._

_"Order the Dark One to attack!" Milah yelled at the king from where they were both pinned under the weight of the brute. But after only a second everyone in the room realized that the king had been knocked unconscious when his head hit the ground. "He'll be mad if you don't attack!" Milah charged him fearfully. _

_"I'm not allowed to hurt anyone ever for any reason," he responded, clutching tightly to Neal as he gazed at the new comer with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Was she going to help or cause more problems? He couldn't tell._

_"The king never specified a caretaker," she told him. Instantly he realized that she understood the situation he was in and wanted to help._

_"You're volunteering?" he questioned, just to be sure._

_"I'm running from someone," the lady divulged. "Looking after the boy will help me." He looked her over, but he could tell her reasons weren't purely selfish. She seemed to care for the boy who was now squirming in his arms._

_"What's going on?" Neal questioned, trying to turn and see. The Dark One chuckled._

_"Easy there," he said, adjusting the way he was holding the boy so he could see the new comer. "This lady is going to take care of you from now on," he said, wanting to see how Neal would react. From what he could tell, the boy was a good judge of character. If he liked this lady, Rumpelstiltskin would trust her. Not that he really had much of a choice at this point._

_"What about you and Mama and Papa?" Neal asked._

_"You're in danger," he tried to explain, his voice husky as he battled to keep the tears away. "We can't protect you, but this woman can."_

_"This is crazy!" Milah yelled. She had just managed to climb out from under the giant of a man._

_"Okay," Neal told him, ignoring his grandmother. "I like her."_

_"Good," Rumpelstiltskin stated, looking at the woman. Milah started coming closer as he handed his grandson over to a total stranger. "Take care of him," he said. The two of them disappeared the instant Milah tried to tackle the woman as he completed the order the king had given him before the brute had fallen on top of him and he went unconscious. Milah landed on her face as he slumped back, exhausted from the sudden and powerful magic._

_"Bring them back!" Milah yelled in fury. Rumpelstiltskin decided to overlook the fact that he couldn't do anything unless Richard told him to in favor of telling Milah the whole story._

_"I can't. The king said to do whatever is necessary. I deemed it necessary to make it so that they couldn't be found by magic," he stated. His curse had tried to fight him on that front, but he had prevailed. Family came first. _

_Milah growled in rage, and he thought that she was the one who was most like a dog. "You are going to wish you'd never been born," she told him angrily before starting her assault._

* * *

Belle walks into his cell to see him busy making a potion. He looks up when she enters, a small smile spreading on his face. She can't get over how handsome he looks without the golden skin, rotting teeth, and creepy eyes. "Hey," he greets simply. In fact, he seems quite shy.

"Hey," she greets back, returning the smile as she comes to stand next to him, holding a basket with food and books. He looks at the basket and a frown comes across his face.

"You don't have to keep bringing things," he tells her.

"I know," she responds. "But I want to. After seeing the way Gaston treats you, I have to at least give you decent food." He smiles a bit at her response even if he seems shocked that she wants to help him. "So, what have you been up to?" she questions, looking at the potion he's making.

"It's a glamor potion," he reveals, turning his attention back on his work. "It will let me look like someone else for a few hours," he explains.

"What are you going to use that for?" she asks. He gets an extremely thoughtful and worried look on his face. "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

"No," he says, looking upset that he might have offended her. "It's just… it's a really long story and… well, it's kind of personal."

"I don't need to know," she tells him.

"It's about time someone does," he says, looking her in the eye. She can still see his doubts there, just beneath the surface. But he is choosing to trust her and for that she's grateful. "The reason I'm the Dark One is because I'm cursed," he divulges, looking down at his hands as he talks. "Part of the curse is that I must obey the person who possesses the Dark One Dagger."

"That's horrible!" Belle exclaims. She can't imagine being forced to do whatever someone tells you. "But that's why you listen to Gaston," she realizes.

He nods. "Yes, and that's why I need that potion. It's part of a plan to get my dagger back." She is no fool. She knows how hard it is for him to trust her with that, and the sentiment makes her feel honored.

"I could help you," she says. He pauses in his work to look at her. "Two people can search better than one, right?" she points out.

"You really want to help me?" he questions. She nods. "I guess that could work," he says, a small frown working its way onto his face as he thought about it. "I'd have to modify my plan, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, you can tell it to me while we eat our meat pies," she informs him. He glances down at the basket before looking her in the eyes, a rather shocked expression on his face.

"You brought meat pies?" he questions. She can see the excitement bubbling up in him, almost like a child about to open a present.

"You like meat pies then?" she asks.

"Yes! I used to have them all the time when…" he starts to state excitedly. But then he freezes midsentence, causing Belle to look fearfully at the door. When she can tell no one is coming, she looks back at him in confusion. "Never mind," he explains away. She realizes that it must have something to do with his past. She's immensely curious, but she decides she can wait. There is only so much trust she can expect someone to give her at one time, and he's already taken great strides in that today.

"Okay, but I do have one question," she tells him as he moves his work aside to make room for the food. "Why do you look normal now?" He freezes mid-task, turning to stare at her as though it's the first time he's seen her.

"I look like a normal human to you?" he questions, shock evident in his voice.

"Yes," she confirms, wondering why it seems to be such a big deal. Now he's staring at her as if she created all the universe, and she can't stand not knowing what is so awe-inspiring about her. "It happened just yesterday. Why?"

"No reason," he supplies, looking away as he finishes clearing off the table. "So, food right? Because I had to choke down some horrid gruel earlier, and that awful taste is still in my mouth." Belle decides to let him keep this secret for now. After all, she is his only friend. She's fairly certain he'll tell her eventually.

"Well, I think these meat pies should help greatly," she tells him with a smile, pulling them out of the basket. So soon he's eating, looking like it's the most wonderful meal in the world, and explaining his recently modified plan. It's simple but clever and Belle finds herself awed at the way he's found to get around commands. In fact, she finds herself awed by him in general. When she has to leave, it's too soon, but she promises to come back again tomorrow. She finds herself skipping down the hallways because now she finally has what she's always wanted: a friend.

* * *

_He cowered away when the door squeaked open, causing his tortures to laugh. How many times had they come to beat him since he sent Neal away? He'd lost count. He found himself shaking in terror as their footsteps got closer and closer to him. He considered begging but threw out that idea. He was trying to keep a somewhat intimidating figure so the king might still be semi scared of him. Not that that was working at the moment._

_"Stand up straight," came the order. He did as he was commanded, unable to stop himself from shaking. "Do whatever Milah tells you too," he ordered. Milah gave him an evil smirk. He just wanted to stop existing. _

_"Bow to me," Milah commanded. He fell to his knees, face getting warm with humiliation. He had never been more grateful for his strange appearance for now they could not see him blushing. "Now, if you want this all to end, all you have to do is beg for mercy," she informed him. Something hard snapped into place inside of him. The only thing they couldn't take away from him was the power of his will. He wasn't about to give that away._

_"Make me," he said fiercely, glaring up at his former wife._

_"No," she said. "You are going to do it of your own free will. But I will make you do things to help you along. Kiss my boot." He wondered if she knew about Hordor. It certainly seemed as though she might. He bent forward, his fearful tremors turning into angry ones as he was forced to complete the humiliating order. The instant he was done he went back to staring defiantly at Milah. She glared angrily back. "Fine then. Use magic to cause the worst amount of pain you possibly can to course through your entire being without leaving a single mark!" she shouted angrily. "And don't lose consciousness," he barely heard through his own screams._

_He lost track of time. All he felt was searing, horrible pain. In a way, it became almost a relief. He didn't have to do anything. He didn't have to say anything. He didn't even have to think anything. His only problem was the constant pain, the pain he actually started to get used to. But at some point, it could have been seconds or years for all he knew, he was ordered to stop. He found himself laying on his back on the floor, muscles tense and throat in extreme agony from screaming._

_"Stand up," came a harsh order from Richard. He obeyed, his worn muscles pulling him shakily to his feet. "Now, do you have something to say to us?" He looked back and forth between his tormenters and the most ridiculous, suicidal thought popped into his head. He decided to use it as he still refused to give in and to be honest, there wasn't much more they could do to him._

_"Can we do that again?" he queried like a little boy. They both stared at him, mouths agape. Any punishment he was about to get would be totally worth it for those looks alone. Milah recovered first._

_"What in the world is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Any man would have given in by now." Rumpelstiltskin highly doubted that. There were plenty of men out there that were braver and stronger than he was. But he really didn't want to start that topic._

_"I'm not a man," he informed them instead._

_"I will break you, if it's the last thing I do!" Milah yelled at him. She then proceeded to whip him until unconsciousness claimed him. The king followed Milah when she left, fear clinging to him. If that creature could withstand all that they did to it, what else was it capable of?_

* * *

He is spinning as she cleans his room. He told her she didn't have to, but she insisted. Apparently she wants to help him just to help him. It's been so long since anyone has done something like that for him that he isn't quite sure how to process it. But what's even harder to understand is the fact that she sees him as human. He had thought it wasn't possible for anyone to see him that way anymore, but it looks like he was wrong. He's never been happier to be wrong in his life. He thinks through the plan, a smile forming as he thinks of the important information Belle gave to him and how it will help in his plan. Belle. He has never heard a name as beautiful as Belle. He looks over and watches her for a moment. She cares. She truly cares about him. He has a friend. And soon, he and his friend are going to steal his dagger back. Life is finally looking up.

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Next time Rumple and Belle enact their plan and in the past Rumple and Bae try to find out more about Rumple's curse.**


	4. Appearances

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews! I love getting them! It always makes my day! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She laughs in glee as he effortlessly dips her. His strong steady hands keep her from falling and pull her back into a standing position as he hums the correct note in the tune. He smiles shyly at her before stepping away. "You're a marvelous dancer!" she tells him, grinning as he shuffles his feet.

"Not really," he replies. "I just have a great dance partner." She giggles a little at the complement which makes him smile. She's discovered that he loves making her laugh. It makes her feel special, knowing she means that much to him.

"No really," she insists. "You're better than anyone I've ever danced with. Though, to be fair, Gaston has never really given me a chance to dance with anyone else and he's a bumbling idiot." He laughs, and then suddenly groans.

"Well, that's not going to change tonight," he mumbles, looking a bit forlorn.

"Yes it is!" she protests. "You are going to do a great job dancing as him."

"Height difference," is all he has to say. Suddenly, she can't stop laughing. He gives her a good mock glare, reminding her of some of his Dark One glares. "Laugh all you want, but you're shorter than me."

"I'm also a girl and I won't take a potion to make me look like someone twice as tall as me," she retorts, trying hard to fight back laughter. It's hard to make serious points in an argument if you can only get a few words in between laughs.

"I could make another potion and you could change into Gaston while I change into you," he states. Belle shudders.

"There is almost nothing on this planet that could make me be Gaston," she states. "I'm going to have a hard enough time dancing with you when you look like him."

"Well, I guess you'll have to be okay with an idiotic dance partner again tonight, because I don't think I'll be able to adjust to the height deference."

"Dancing with an idiot dancer is just fine. I'm just glad I won't be dancing with a full on idiot," she reveals. He chuckles and she smiles in success.

"Speaking of, you ought to get ready," he reminds her. "As beautiful as you look in that dress, it's not exactly something one would wear to a ball." Belle blushes slightly as she looks down at her travel dress. Does he really think she's beautiful? She's been told that all her life, but somehow hearing it from him makes it that much more special.

"Right," she agrees, giving him a grin. "See you tonight then." He gives her a small nod, looking sad that she's leaving. She doesn't blame him; she's sad to go. "Don't forget…" she starts to remind him. He rolls his eyes.

"Of course not," he states. "How could I? I came up with it."

"Good. Well then, bye," she states rather awkwardly as she slips out of his room. She sighs. Tonight is going to be a night to remember, and she's going to do her best to make it memorable in a good way. And the best way to start with that is, of course, to pick out a good dress.

* * *

_"I might have an answer," he announced as he walked into the house. Bae looked up from where he was reading a book._

_"Have an answer to what?" Bae asked him, frowning in confusion._

_"To why you see me as human," he replied. At that the boy shot up out of his chair, the book falling forgotten onto the ground. _

_"What is it?" he asked, running over to his papa._

_"When I said I had the answer, I didn't mean I have the answer," he stated, making Bae frown again. "What I meant was I know where we might find an answer."_

_"That's almost as good," Bae pointed out, his grin coming back. "So, when are you leaving?"_

_"I'm not," he stated, making Bae look rather put out. "We are. You said you were in on this, and I'm taking you seriously." Bae looked overjoyed as he rushed forward to hug him._

_"I love you Papa."_

_"I love you too Bae," he stated as he hugged his boy close. "Now let's go solve this."_

_"Together," Bae completed for him, grinning up at him. This was going to be the best father son bonding adventure ever if Rumpelstiltskin had anything to say about it._

* * *

It's late at night before Gaston finally comes down to the prison. "Tonight's the full moon," he states the obvious, already looking rather nervous. "And I planned to propose tonight so this had better work," he threatens. Of course the king was going to propose at a ball. How original.

"It will sir," he assures smoothly, hiding a smirk. He should be able to make the potion just fine. Gaston using it might be more of an issue. "So, if you would allow me to exit the room, we can go out into the moonlight to make the potion you requested."

"Of course," Gaston remembers. It looks as though he'd been about to just walk out and leave without him. Typical Gaston. "You are allowed to leave your room for right now," he says. The word choice couldn't have been better if Rumpelstiltskin had told Gaston what to say himself. Now is a very relative term, and should give him more than enough time for what he has in mind.

"Thank you sir," he states humbly as he follows his master out of the room. It's the first time he's been out in ages, and he finds the simple servant hallways to be extremely fascinating. It's rather odd not knowing exactly where each tiny little crack or pebble is. He finds himself horribly depressed at the state his mind is in. After all, this is just a stupid hallway. It's not really that interesting.

He's right of course, and his mind finally listens to him as Gaston opens a servant door leading to the castle gardens. Everything else is forgotten as he takes in the vibrant colors of the grass and flowers. He almost goes into shock when he remembers that the colors will seem even brighter during the day. And when he sees the moon and stars he isn't completely sure that he hasn't died and gone to heaven. "Come on all ready," Gaston tells him impatiently, reminding him that he has a job to do. Nature can wait for when he's a free man.

"Yes sir," he replies, stepping out into the world. The very first step almost makes him falter; it's the first time in ages he's stepped on anything other than stone. He manages to press on for another few steps, but then something happens. He freezes as something soft caresses his face and laughs out loud before he can stop himself. The wind. He'd completely forgotten about the wind.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaston snaps angrily. Rumpelstiltskin is thinking the same thing about Gaston, and not for the normal reasons. How could Gaston stand in the middle of all this and not be in awe? He reminds himself that the king is used to it and struggles to keep his brain from focusing on anything other than the mission.

"Sorry sir," he replies as he pulls potion ingredients out of his pocket. "I'm just looking forward to making this potion," he improvises. Somehow he's not sure Gaston will believe him if he says he missed nature. "I love doing magic."

"Well, get on with it than." He smirks slightly as he turns his back. Gaston will buy anything. Not that any of that wasn't true but Gaston's still an idiot for not seeing any of this coming. After only a minute of working he pulls the other vile out of an inside pocket while Gaston is distracted by an owl. That man seriously has the attention span of a maggot. Actually, the man is a maggot. That might be fun; turning Gaston into a maggot. But of course, he has to complete the plan first.

"Drink this sir," he says as he holds out the vile of deep sleep potion.

"That was quick," Gaston frowns, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I live to serve sir," he replies vaguely. It's enough to cause Gaston to drink the potion. He smirks as the man collapses to the ground, hitting his head with a loud thud. Serves him right for trusting the Dark One. Rumpelstiltskin carefully picks up his master and gently lays him behind some bushes where no one will see him. He wishes he could have dragged him instead, but that would have left a trail. Besides, he still can't hurt anyone, as much as he'd like to.

He stands in the center of the path close to the servant door and just savors the feel of the breeze for a moment. Soon, he'll be able to feel it whenever he wishes. That thought moves him to action. He pulls out the glamor potion. Or well, it's kind of a bit more than a glamor potion since it will change how tall he is. Not that that really matters. He drains the whole thing in one gulp. After only a second he's become tall and ugly. Well, it's not exactly like he was handsome before, but he still prefers that to this. Oh well.

He slips back into the servant passageway, leaving the unneeded, half-finished luck potion and closing the door behind him. Then he finds his way to a main hallway. That's when he isn't entirely sure what to do. He has never had the grand tour of the castle, and the little bit he has seen he saw ages ago. He decides to wander the halls until he hears music and follow the sound to wherever it leads him. He really hates the fact that he forgot to ask Belle where the ballroom was, but he'll just have to make do.

He remembers enough about the world outside his cell to pretend like he knows where he's going as he passes several guards. None of them question him. Not that he blames them; he wouldn't talk to Gaston if he could help it either. Besides that, it would appear that he's picked the right direction because soon he can hear the sounds of music and laughter. Nothing is as fun as an extremely expensive, utterly pointless, stupid attempt at an acceptable proposal location, besides perhaps watching grass grow.

When he opens the door, all eyes turn on him for an instant. It takes all of his willpower to not freeze up. He focuses on breathing and putting one foot in front of the other as he comes into the room. It's been so long since he's seen this many people, and he's never exactly been fond of crowds. In fact, he's about to lose it completely. He feels something on his hand and looks down to see another hand wrapped in his own. He follows the arm up to the head and almost stops breathing for a reason not connected to fear.

She is dressed in the most precious golden ball gown he has ever seen. He takes back all the insults he thought about the ball. Every last penny that went into this was totally worth it. Then he realizes that she really doesn't look too different; her distinguishing features are still her bright blue curious eyes and her lovely smile. He'd like seeing her no matter where she was or how she was dressed. He realizes she's waiting for the code question so she can be sure it's him, and he clears his throat as he searches his memory. "Read any good books lately?" he finally questions.

"I read one about a prisoner who wanted desperately to free himself from his cruel master," she responds. He notices that she saw fit to embellish their simple code a little. He is fairly positive that he never once said desperately or cruel.

"Oh, is that the one where the brave, smart, curious, kind girl finds him and decides to help?" he questions. He is delighted when she reddens slightly from embarrassment at his adjectives.

"Yes, and I haven't finished yet, but I hope they live happily ever after," she states, smiling up at him. It's odd really, seeing her this small. He rather hates it; it makes him feel more like he's talking to a child than a grown woman. No wonder Gaston is so egotistical. His size alone makes it almost impossible not to be. When you add his father into the mix you can almost feel bad for the guy.

A new song starts and he realizes it's one of the ones they practiced. He gives off his best confident grin despite the hammering heart that started going a faster tempo the instant he thought about dancing. It's what Gaston would do and they have to keep up appearances. "Might I have this dance, my lady?" he questions.

She gives off a radiant smile. "I'd be delighted my good sir," she remarks. He leads her to the dance floor, hoping he won't be too awful with his adjusted height. "You'll do fine," she whispers up to him. He wonders if she has a magical ability to tell how he's feeling or if it's just that obvious.

"Hopefully not too fine," he remarks, remembering how she said Gaston was a wretched dancer. She giggles, remembering the same. He notices people looking at them and whispering and suddenly he's even more nervous than before. Have they figured out he is the Dark One in disguise?

"They're just shocked to see me enjoying myself with the king," Belle mutters quietly so no one can hear. Right. He'd forgotten that Belle didn't act this way with the king. He starts the dance, slowly spinning around in a circle with his partner in crime.

"Why do they have to stare though?" he complains as he tilts his head down to better talk to her. Belle is the first person besides Gaston he had seen in years. Having this large group of people staring at him isn't exactly something he's used to.

"I don't know," Belle whispers back, giggling a little as he trips over his own larger than normal feet. "But we can give them something to stare at." He's been out of normal life for years, but he easily understands what she is telling him.

"I'm not sure that's the best…" he starts to argue. But then she brings their dancing to a stop and moves onto her tiptoes. Before he can so much as think, she cups his head with her hands and pulls him down into the first kiss he's had in decades. He's so stunned that he doesn't move at first, but then he remembers what is going on. He moves his arms to embrace her and kisses her back passionately. It feels so pure and good that he wonders if he's dreaming. He tells himself he's only kissing her to keep his cover, but he knows that's not the whole truth.

"About time!" someone exclaims. They break apart and he sees a man standing there, grinning. "I'm so glad you finally came to your senses Belle!" he says. Belle starts to blush.

"Um, thanks Dad," she says in a way that clearly shows she is entirely unsure what to think of all this. "He has a good heart," she adds, looking up at him. His heart skips a beat as he realizes she truly means that.

"Well, I'm glad!" Belle's dad exclaims. He looks almost relieved. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't be surprised to discover that Gaston had been blackmailing Belle's father to get him to make Belle marry him. And then, against his will, he's suddenly made aware of the fact that everyone is watching them. Belle must have felt him tense, because she squeezes his hand reassuringly.

"Good," she tells her dad. "Then I'm sure you won't mind if we have some privacy for a few hours." He really hopes he doesn't look as pale as he feels after that insinuation. Belle's father looks as though he's just been told flying pigs do indeed exist and they want to take over all who have ever had bacon. Belle tightens her grip on his hand and leads him to the door, leaving her father behind.

"Really?" he asks the minute they are out of hearing range of the party. "When you said you could come up with a good plan to get us out in the ball, I imagined it quite differently than that."

"Sorry," she responds, letting go of his hand. She looks rather ashamed and suddenly he wishes he hadn't commented. "It was the only thing I could think of that I thought people might buy. If there had been any other way…"

"No, I'm sorry," he interrupts, hating to see her so unsure of herself. "It's just that you father looked like he was going to have a heart attack."

"You looked like you were going to be sick," she replies, looking slightly rejected.

"Just… a bit surprised," he responds. "I mean, I've been locked in a dungeon for years. You're the first woman I saw in a really long time, and you're only the second woman I've ever kissed," he informs her. Her eyes go wide that. He wonders if she thought he would have kissed more people. "I'm just not really used to this, even if it is just a cover for a plan."

"Okay," she says, seeming a little less sad but still not entirely happy. "Well here we are," she adds before he can think of a way to cheer her up. She swings open the door to Gaston's room and he can instantly feel the dagger calling to him. He moves to step inside, but then freezes with his foot not even over the threshold.

"Is this the west wing?" he questions, turning to look at her.

"Yes," she states, looking confused. He yells out in rage, stepping to the side of the door so he can slam his fist in the wall. Belle looks quite shocked and he's not surprised; she's never seen one of his angry spells before. He'd hoped to keep it that way, but now he's too angry to think of the consequences. He hits the wall repeatedly until he feels a hand gently griping his arm. He stops, breathing heavily and just standing there.

"You forget," Belle tells him calmly, "I'm here. Gaston may have forbidden you from entering the west wing, but I can still go in." He looks down at the smart brave girl who has allied herself with him and allows her to calm him down.

"You're right," he agrees, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry." She'll probably hate him forever now. She surprises him by grinning up at him.

"It's understandable," she tells him. "I think anyone who's been through what you have would have reacted like that, if not worse."

"Perhaps," he states. He highly doubts it, but he doesn't want to argue with Belle. "Now, I know exactly where the dagger is," he states, moving back to look into the room. "It's under a trick floorboard in the corner over there," he points.

"You'll have it before you can count to five," Belle tells him happily before walking purposefully towards the door. It's right then that he starts to have doubts. What if Belle really does just want to use him? What if she is going to make him her slave and force him to do horrible things to himself and others? What if she's worse than Gaston? All his fears come to a head when Belle grabs his dagger. She grunts in shock when she feels the power it gives her and then he knows all his fears are confirmed. She will never give him his freedom.

* * *

_"Wow," Bae breathed as he looked up at the massive library. Luckily for the two of them, it was an abandoned library in the middle of the desert. He highly doubted that any sane person would let the Dark One into a place of learning. Knowledge is power after all, and everyone believed he already had enough of that. _

_"If the answer to our question is anywhere, it's bound to be in here," he stated, watching his son take it all in. _

_"Then let's go!" Bae exclaimed, dashing up to the doors. Rumpelstiltskin chucked as he followed his son into the massive library. But then, he heard something. He quickly grabbed his son and pulled him behind a pillar. Bae must have heard it too because he didn't say a word._

_"I know you're back there," came an odd sounding voice. Deciding to see what the man would do, Rumpelstiltskin motioned for Bae to stay hidden and stepped out from behind the pillar. "Ah. The new Dark One. I had a feeling you'd come eventually." He almost froze when he saw what it was he happened to be talking to. A giant owl stood in the passageway, glaring down at him. "You are not welcome here," the owl told him._

_"And why not?" he questioned, feeling angry. Who was this owl to judge him before he even knew him? He forced himself to calm down a little. After all, it didn't seem wise to upset a giant talking owl before he knew just what it was capable of._

_"Dark One's only bring death and destruction," the owl supplied. "I will not allow my library to be used to an evil end."_

_"But that's not what we want!" Bae spoke up. He shot his son a glare that was meant to remind the boy that he had been told to stay hidden. Bae just ignored him. "We wanted to figure out why I see my dad as normal while everyone else does not."_

_"You have a son?" the owl questioned, sounding somewhat surprised. "Very well. You may use the library. But if you double cross me, you will regret it," the owl said before walking off. Rumpelstiltskin frowned at the sudden change of heart and just the overall mystery surrounding the giant talking owl. Bae didn't seem fazed._

_"Let's go find it then," he stated, walking off into the aisles. Rumpelstiltskin followed, still certain that they couldn't trust this odd creature._

* * *

The second she picks up the dagger she feels like she can do anything. With this power, she could make sure Gaston never bothered her again. She could provide for her country so they wouldn't have to count on idiots like Gaston to supply them. She could rule the world if she wanted to. But she doesn't want to. All those things might be kind of nice, but none of it compares to having a friend. She turns and heads back to the door, seeing that Rumpelstiltskin is standing there watching her. He looks so anxious. She's glad this will all soon be over for him.

"Freeze," she hears a command. Rumpelstiltskin turns quickly and Gaston and Gaston's imposter face each other. "You just broke about twenty commands!" the king accuses. The Dark One smirks in a way that actually makes Gaston and all the guards he has with him take a step back.

"I can't break commands," he states, eyes ablaze with an anger she's never seen. Suddenly she wonders if there is a basis to the stories of how the Dark One killed innocent children. "But luckily for me, you can't give commands."

"I told you…" Gaston starts to argue.

"You told me I could use magic to get whatever ingredients I needed," he responds, looking very much like a predator staring down his prey. "You failed to specify a specific potion. You told me I could leave my cell for now. You failed to specify when I had to return. You said I couldn't harm anyone." When he says that Belle follows his line of sight to the huge bump on Gaston's head. "You never said I had to stop you from hurting yourself."

"Stop talking!" the king orders, looking livid.

"Make me," the Dark One responds. The king's eyes widen in shock. "Oh wait, you can't. You no longer have my dagger."

"But, I forbade you from going into the west wing!" Gaston exclaims in denial.

"But you couldn't force Belle to follow that order," he states. Gaston turns and sees her. He looks as though he's going to be sick.

"Belle, please, you have to stop him!" Gaston says desperately. "He's a monster and he'll hurt us all. Order him not to!" Belle sees the fear come to the surface of the other Gaston's eyes as Rumpelstiltskin no doubt considers the possibility of her listening to the king. But then she sees the other emotion there as well; acceptance. He thinks he'll be her slave and has accepted that.

She takes a deep breathe to calm her nerves and then suddenly the potion wears off. "See!" Gaston roars. "Just look at it and you can tell it can't be trusted!" She looks, she really does. She sees the timid submissive stance, the small starved frame, the pale sweaty skin. She sees the dirty tangled hair, the fearful shaking hands, and the unsure brown eyes. She sees a man who is utterly terrified that he'll spend an eternity as someone else's slave. She also sees what she must do and she doesn't care what anyone will think. She's going to do what's right.

* * *

_"Come here!" Bae called excitedly from a few aisles over. He rushed over to see his boy holding a small, inconspicuous looking book. "I found it!" He looked at the paragraph his boy was pointing at._

_"This isn't even English," he stated, looking up at his boy with a frown._

_"Yes it is," Bae argued back, a frown forming on his face._

_"Then what does it say?" he questioned, realizing Bae must indeed be able to read the book whether or not he could._

_"That's not important," a female voice said. He turned quickly to see a fairy dressed in blue hovering a few feet from him. _

_"Hey!" Bae yelled, causing him to turn back to his son. In the second that he had been distracted by the fairy, several other fairies had converged on his son and used magic to bind him. Rage began to build up inside of him._

_"What do you want?" he questioned angrily as he realized that any attempt to rescue his son would be futile. The fairies would be able to strike before he could bring his son to safety._

_"Give us your dagger and we will let the boy go," she stated. _

_"Don't do it Papa!" Bae called. "Don't give her your dagger!" But Bae didn't understand the position he was in. He didn't understand that Rumpelstiltskin couldn't risk any harm coming to his son. Bae was the only reason he had left for living. He would do anything to protect him._

_"I have to," he explained hoarsely, making his dagger appear in his hand._

_"No!" Bae yelled desperately. A loud snap filled the library and he looked over to see that the bonds lay broken around his feet._

_"Bonds made of light cannot contain true love," a fairy dressed in green stated, clearly shocked by this new turn of events. Bae ran over to him, and he hugged his son close, glad he would be okay._

_"This cannot be true love," the blue fairy argued back, anger evident in her voice. "No one could ever love a Dark One!"_

_"You're obviously wrong," Bae spoke up._

_"You stupid boy…" the fairy started to say. That didn't sit well with Rumpelstiltskin. _

_"Don't you ever call my boy stupid!" he shouted angrily._

_"No shouting in the library," came the unexpected voice of the owl._

_"Wan Shi Tong," the fairy acknowledged. "Good of you to finally join us."_

_"You set us up!" Bae accused angrily. The owl … grinned? He did the equivalent of an evil grin for an owl._

_"Yes, and now this evil shall be contained," Wan Shi Tong stated before pecking down at father and son._

* * *

"See!" Gaston roars. "Just look at it and you can tell it can't be trusted!" So she looks at him. Suddenly he's sure that she never saw him as human, or at least doesn't now. He knows she sees rough gold skin, rotten pointy teeth, and large reptilian eyes. She sees a confident menacing stance, a dark violent past, and horrid unimaginable intentions. She sees him for what he truly is: a monster. He can't believe he ever let himself think any different.

She walks closer to them and he wonders what she'll do with him. Kind soul that she is she'll probably lock him up somewhere so he can never hurt another soul again. He can't imagine that she'll be worse than Gaston. "Here," she states, looking him in the eye. It takes him a second to realize that she's holding out his dagger to him, hilt first.

"No Belle!" Gaston cries, lunging for the dagger himself. Before he can get it, Rumpelstiltskin's golden hand has clasped the hilt and with a simple wave of his hand Gaston goes flying back into his men. Only a second later it hits him. He's free. He's finally free. He laughs aloud in joy and Belle smiles at him. He's sure that she understands his reasons for laughing. Gaston however, does not.

"That evil monster is going to kill us all!" he accuses, fear written all over his face. Anger bubbles back to the surface as he watches Gaston and the knights scramble to their feet and draw their swords.

"Freeze!" he commands, using magic to enforce his order. One of his crazy giggles escapes him as he moves to stand in front of his former captor. "How does it feel to have to follow orders?" he questions, relishing in the pure terror radiating off of the king. But the joy only lasts for a second before it turns to fear. He hasn't felt like this in the longest time, and all the other times he felt this someone ended up dead and Bae ended up mad. He turns away, using magic to transport Gaston and his men to his old prison cell. He'll deal with them later when he can control himself.

"Where'd they go?" Belle questions, sounding unsure. She is probably scared of him now that she's seen what he's really like.

"I put them in my old room," he states. She nods.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asks. He can tell that she won't dispute his decision, but there are certainly choices he could make that she won't agree with.

"I'm not sure," he says truthfully. She nods again, accepting that for now. "Now, I didn't look earlier, but is there a man named Baelfire here?" he asks.

"Yes, Prince Baelfire and his wife Princess Emma came with her parents Queen Snow and King David. Why?" He works hard to fight several conflicting emotions. He's shocked that his son is a prince, happy his boy is here, nervous of how he will react upon seeing the Dark One.

"I need to see him," he states.

"Well then, let's go back to the ball," she says. She still seems confused as to why he want to see Bae, but she's not asking questions for once. She's supporting him and his choices, and he's grateful. She is the first person that's ever really done this, and he couldn't be more grateful.

Stuck by an idea, he gives Belle a rather flamboyant bow. "Might I escort this fine lady to the ball?" he questions. She giggles at him.

"I'd be delighted," she informs him. They loop their arms together and start back towards the ball. He has finally gained his freedom so now there is only one thing left in the world that he wants: his son.

* * *

_He managed to launch them both out of the way, the owl's beak slamming into the spot they had just occupied. He tried to use magic to teleport them home, but quickly realized the fairies were blocking his magic. "Papa!" Bae yelled after his failed attempt, just barely managing to pull him away from another of Wan Shi Tong's attacks. _

_"Run!" he responded, pointing at the door. But right when they were almost there, the giant owl managed to get around in front of them._

_"You will not leave this library!" he screeched. Rumpelstiltskin readied himself to fight, pushing his son behind him. The owl attacked straight on. He put up a magic shield, but the owl's beak pierced right through it and him, sending him sprawling on the floor with a gaping wound in his chest. _

_"Your magic won't do you any good here," the owl told him as he struggled to his feet. "I've studied the styles all the Dark Ones; the brutal violent style, the quick clever style, and even the I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing-so-I'm-just-going-to-throw-random-spells-at-you style." Rumpelstiltskin looked up in fear, realizing that there was no way he could defeat this giant bird. _

_Suddenly, a yell came from above and the owl looked up right as Bae collided into its head. The owl collapsed and the son of the Dark One stood holding the small book from earlier which he had used to knock Wan Shi Tong unconscious. "That's called Baelfire style. Learn it!" He exclaimed as Rumpelstiltskin rushed over to him._

_"Come on," he told his son as he grabbed the boy's hand. They rushed out the door and the second they stepped outside he could tell his magic was no longer being blocked by the fairies. He teleported them home in an instant._

* * *

She watches him carefully as they near the doors. He's been getting more and more nervous the closer they get to the door. "Are you okay?" she questions when he stops just a step away from being able to reach out and touch the door, letting her arm slip out from his.

"I haven't seen him since he was a boy," he mutters, more to himself then to her. "Now he hates me. He won't want to see me."

"You'll just have to show him that there's nothing about you to hate," she tells him. He snorts.

"Like anyone would ever believe that," he states, still starting off into the distance.

"I believe that," she tells him. His head finally snaps around as he looks at her. He looks to be in shock.

"You really think he can like me again?" He sounds so unsure and timid that it's hard to believe he's the same man who yelled at Gaston earlier. She takes both his hands in hers as she looks him in the eye.

"I believe it with all my heart," she tells him, giving him a smile. He relaxes slightly, taking deep breathes.

"Right," he says, turning back to the door with purpose. "I can do this," he says confidently. Then he swings the door open and steps through ready to face a man from his past. Belle follows, ready to support her friend, no matter what.

* * *

_"Now I know why they call birds fowl," he stated soon after the ordeal at the library. Bae giggled. "So, before we were so rudely interrupted you were going to tell me what the book said."_

_"Wait, but I saw you get hurt," Bae said in concern, frowning as he looked at his dad's completely normal unmarked chest._

_"Magic," he supplied, making his son relax._

_"Right," Bae agreed, smiling at him. "Well, about the book. It says that the Dark One's curse can be broken by the true love's kiss, but it has to be from someone they meet after they've been cursed. If someone they already knew gives them true love's kiss, the curse is half broken. They get less violent and the people that truly care for them can see them for who they truly are. That's why you look normal to me; you kissed me and it was true love's kiss."_

_"And you truly care about me," he adds, looking lovingly at his only son. Bae smiles back._

_"I'll always care about you Papa," Bae assured him. Any words he might have said clogged in his throat so Rumpelstiltskin pulled his boy into a hug instead, taking comfort in the words. Bae would always care._

* * *

The minute he walks into the room all eyes are on him, and then people are backing away in fear. His eyes scan the crowd. "No," a man states. He looks over at him and sees it is Bae. His son is all grown up and it hurts that he didn't get to watch that. But what hurts even more is the look of utter terror in his eyes. "You're dead," Bae says in denial.

"No son," he corrects, unsure of what else to say.

"I'm not your son!" Bae yells vehemently, causing his father to flinch. "I was never your son and will never be your son!"

Desperate to get his boy back, he moves a little closer, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. "Please Bae…" he begs, not sure what else to say. Bae doesn't even give him a chance to think of anything.

"I hate you!" he yells, making Rumpelstiltskin stumble back. Words from years ago come crashing into his mind. He'd said he'd always care, but now he hates him. He feels utterly betrayed.

"You don't mean that," he states in a broken voice full of denial.

"Oh yes I do," Bae tells him, turning from panic filled shouting to a calmer more rational voice. "You're a monster and I hate you." Tears slip unbidden down his face. He is distantly aware of Belle slipping her hand into his, but it's like that is worlds away.

"Please, just give me a chance to explain," he begs. He'd get down on his hands and knees if Bae would just listen for one minute.

"So you can brainwash me again?" his son asks. "Not a chance!" A blond lady next to him steps forward and he realizes this must be Bae's wife.

"Leave him alone," she orders, staring him down. "Haven't you already done enough damage?"

Memories of all the harm he's caused people come flooding back. "Probably," he tells the blond before turning to the door. This was a mistake. He should have known it would happen like this. He moves to leave, but a gentle pull on his arm keeps him there.

"Don't any of you get it?" Belle questions. "He's been captured and tortured by the king for years!" She's standing up for him. She cares. Of course she does; she sees him as a human. He turns to look at her and wonders what he's ever done that would make him worthy of a friend like her.

"Stop it now!" Bae yells. He takes a step forward, drawing his sword. His eyes never leave the Dark One as he comes closer, rage burning in his eyes. "I won't let you brainwash anyone like you did to me!"

"I'm not brainwashed!" Belle defends.

"That's what I said," Bae retorts without even looking at her. "Now let her go you beast!"

"I'm not…" he starts to argue.

"Stop lying!" Bae roars, anger written all over his face. He can't take it anymore. He can't. This is worse than all the years of torture, starvation, and loneliness combined. This day where he finally found is freedom is looking like it might turn out to be the worst day of his entire miserable existence. The only reason it isn't already is Belle.

"Can't you see this is hurting him?" Belle questions, and for some odd reason her voice quivers slightly. Is she about to cry? For him? No one's done that in ages. Actually, no one but Bae has ever done it before.

"He's faking," Bae tells her in the sort of rational voice you might use on a little child who wasn't understanding a simplistic concept. He suddenly wishes the king had killed him all those years ago. If he is supposed to live with everyone thinking things like this about him, he might as well just be dead.

_Help!_ He hears the voice so loud that he jumps. Everyone looks at him oddly. _Help us!_ Four voices this time. He can tell instantly that two of the people have a spell on them to make them untraceable by magic. Their cries for help from the Dark One are the only things allowing him to see where they are. In trouble appears to be the exact location.

They continue to scream for him as he closes his eyes to block out the rest of the room. There is an evil sorceress fast approaching the group of four. She gathers her magic as he gathers his. He may have been in prison for years, but his magic is still more powerful than hers. He opens his eyes to find the group standing in front of him, looking rather shocked.

There is silence for a long moment as all the people from the ball stare in shock at the new arrivals. Then, the ten year old steps forward to him. "Grandpa?" he questions, new memories evident in his eyes.

"Neal," he breaths out, and just like that his grandson in in his arms. He hugs on tight as though the world is about to fall apart and the only thing that will stop it is him holding his grandson.

"Neal?" two voices question in unison. The boy looks over.

"Mom? Dad?" he responds. Rumpelstiltskin reluctantly lets him go and the boy runs to his parents. Both Bae and his wife glare at him from around their son.

"You saved us?" a young boy questions. He looks down at the toddler.

"I guess so," he states. He's not really used to saving people.

"Thank you," the boy says and he can see expressions of gratitude on the man and woman as well.

"It was nothing," he responds.

"Damn right it was," Bae says, glaring at him. Neal pulls back from him, a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" he questions, looking between his dad and grandpa. "Are you two in a fight or something?"

"Well, seeing as he lied to you by saying he was your grandpa and considering the fact that he's a mass murder, we are most definitely in a fight."

"It was Milah who told me he's my grandpa," Neal says. Rumpelstiltskin can't help but feel satisfied that he used her name instead of grandma. Not that he's surprised considering what she did to him. "And I can tell he's good."

"Turn him back to normal," Bae growls with hostility. Neal backs away from him and comes to stand by his grandpa.

"I didn't tell you that Neal," comes a sickeningly sweet voice. Milah steps forward and Neal instinctively slips closer to him. He hugs his grandson protectively, trying to fight off the waves of fear that are threatening to drown him.

"Stay away from my son!" the woman he gave Neal to all those years ago snarls. He decides he made a very good choice by giving Neal to her. Milah freezes in place, a fearful look crossing her face as she looks at the mama bear about to attack.

"He's not your son," Bae's wife argues. "He's mine."

"Both of you are my moms," Neal states, obviously trying to stop an argument.

"Regardless Neal is still brainwashed," Bae speaks. He's trying to unite them all against the Dark One.

"No he's not," the woman says. "The Dark One is his grandfather. If you'd seen what I have, you'd know for a fact he loves Henry."

"Who's Henry?" Bae asks in confusion.

"I am," Neal says. "Mom didn't know my name, so she gave me a new one."

"None of that really matters if the Dark One is on the loose," Milah points out. That's when he feels it. The sorceress has found them.

"Everyone get behind me," he orders as he spins around to face the door. Belle and Neal are the only ones who have to move to do so, which is a very good thing considering the fact that most of the people in the room would not listen to him. His loved ones have just taken a step back when the door goes flying open. The evil sorceress comes in with long powerful strides and an intimidating demeanor.

"Here you are Regina," she says, smiling with forced sweetness at the lady who raised his grandson. "I'm going to take you home now." Then her eyes inevitably land on him and she smirks evilly at him deciding to add to her threat. "And if anyone tries to stop us, I am going to kill them."

* * *

**Sorry for all the angst. I hope you enjoyed it. Next time Rumple fights the sorceress and others with some help and in the past we see some of what Regina has gone through. Also, I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender but couldn't resist putting it here. If you can tell me which character Bae copied when he said "That's called Baelfire style. Learn it!", then you get bonus points!  
**


End file.
